


Vicious Love

by AllTimeMelanie



Series: Vamps [1]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Summary: Kellin always noticed the off things in people life but Vampires were too out there. Right?Vic explores unnormal things and feeds off of them.Kellin+ Vic should = Disaster
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Series: Vamps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539223
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the library at the local community college; a book was splayed out in front of me with the words VAMPYR on it. Is this my life now? I seriously questioned my sanity at this point. I knew they were real and that terrified me to the bone. Last night, I went out with my friends Justin, Tay, Alex and Josh. I was apparently designated driver as Tay and Alex were gonna get so smashed to lead to "mind blowing sex, Kells." That left Justin and Josh who were honestly just assholes.

I stepped outside to call my roommate Gabe. The alley was dark and smelled of piss as any alley next to a club does. A guy walked out after me and began walking down the alley to walk home. A guy stepped out of the shadows and walked up to the other guys. I was on the phone with Gabe and I couldn't tear my eyes away from them. The two boys were talking possibly flirting but hey I don't judge I'm not as straight as my friends think. One of the boys was evidently shorter than the other. I couldn't make out any other features than their heights. Gabe patronized me on the phone telling me to get home soon.

I hung up the phone and continued to watch the two boys. The shorter leant up and kissed the taller in the middle of the alleyway. I heard a soft moan come from the taller boy. The shorter moved down the taller's jaw. Finally he started working on his neck. Okay, Kellin this is practically porn but for some reason I couldn't look away.

The taller boy let out a painful moan as the shorter boy worked on his neck. The shorter boy suddenly stepped away walking in a different direction away from me. I ran over to the taller who had now collapsed on the ground. He was bleeding and I looked for a source without touching the blood of course. That's when I saw it.

Two fang marks in his neck and the only thing I knew that could leave those marks was a Vampire. I quickly went back into the club and riled up all my friends and took them to their respective homes. Now I'm here with a book on freaking Vampires. So yeah am I insane?

The only knowledge I had of Vampires came from Buffy The Vampire Slayer but I'm almost positive that Slayers don't exist and that Vampires if they're real can't have a soul. The other was from Twilight and I'm fully blaming Tay on that one but Vampires don't sparkle. I mean that guy last night if that's what he was, was no rainbow bright.

I flipped through the book and found the usual stuff. They don't like garlic, holy water and crosses but what I found that actually surprised me was apparently sunlight didn't affect them and yeah, that was a whole new playing field.

"Vampires? Is that for a mythology class?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see a tan boy with dark eyes and long dark hair. "No, I'm a music major actually. It's just a interest." The boy sat down at the table. "Oh. I'm a graphic design major but I know a thing or two about Vampire mythology."

Honestly could I even trust this guy? I mean he seemed nice and wow Kellin now you're overreacting. "Really? Honestly that could really help me. Ya know with my interest." The boy smiled. "Sure, I'm Vic by the way." He held out his hand for me to shake. "Kellin." I took it, his palms were soft but firm.

"Kellin, hmmmm that's not a very common name." I laughed because if I had a penny for every time I heard someone say that I could go to fucking Harvard. "Yeah, I get that a lot actually. So what's like the top ten things you can tell me about Vampires?" He nodded as I spoke.

"Straight to the point, are we Kellin?" Yeah, come on give me information, bitch. "A bit." I said instead of my internal thoughts. "Okay 1. Vampires will try to always have at least one Vampire by their side for protection." "Why?" I asked curiously. He sighed like I was wasting his time and honestly I'm sorry if I was.

"There's people like you that are nosy and want to kill them. 2. Sunlight doesn't make them shrivel up and die. 3. Virgin boys always seem to be bait for a Vampire." He continued on. "Wait, sorry. Virgin boys, Why virgin boys?" I asked. He looked at me for a couple seconds. "Are you scared that they're gonna use you as bait?" I didn't reply and he continued on. "4. The whole thing with them being bats was made up by someone with a lousy sense of humor. It's not real. 5. Garlic, Stakes, Crosses, Holy Water all work to stop and or kill a Vampire. 6. A Vampire will always suck blood out of someone's throat or stomach. Yes, stomach before you ask that's more likely for women. 7. Salt can actually heal a Vampire instead of repel them from you. 8. Decapitation also works along with a stake through the heart but with decapitation there is more of a mess. 9. As cool as Buffy Summers is unfortunately Slayers don't exist. And can I get a drumroll for number 10?"

I hit the table twice with the palm of my hand. "That was pathetic. Aren't you a music major? Come on." I rolled my eyes. "I specialize in song writing and singing. Not drumming." Vic laughed. "My brother would be so pissed to hear you say that. He's a music major too. Anyways, 10. Vampires cannot enter a house unless invited in by the owner." I quickly noted all this information in my head. "Thanks so much Vic." He smiled and nodded.

I noticed a girl with short green hair come up behind him. "Victor?" He looked startled and turned around. "Oh hey Jen! What's up." She faltered almost as if she was taken aback by his attitude. "Nothing much but Michael has gotten into a bit of trouble with Jaime." Vic sighed. "Not again. Give me five minutes." Suddenly, it clicked in my head. "Hey! Your brother is Mike Fuentes?" Vic looked startled. "Yeah, umm can I see your phone?" I gave him a look. "Why?"

He laughed for a good thirty seconds. "Gosh, has no one ever put their number in your phone Kellin?" I honestly felt like a fucking idiot. I handed him my phone as he gave me his and nope I'm totally not jealous that he has a brand new IPhone 6 while I have a cracked 4. I put my number in it and handed it back to him. He saved his number under Vic with a smiley face and a cat with fangs. How original.

"I'll be sure to see you again, Kellin." He said walking away with the girl. I sighed and decided to head home for the day. When I got in the door I noticed Josh was over as he was yelling at the TV about some game that was on.

"MOTHERFUCKIN BITCH PASS THE FUCKING BALL!" Gabe was on the couch looking petrified as the younger British boy yelled at the soccer game. I grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. He turned around looking for blood. Wait-no. "Yo Quinn why'd you turn the match off?" I smirked. "My house, my rules." He slouched down on the couch.

"Let's go out tonight." Josh suggested after five minutes of us all sitting in a comfortable silence. "I could drink till my body says no." Gabe said. "No guys. We went out last night. Can't we be responsible college kids?" "Awwwh come on Kell. Pleaseeeeee." Josh knew I couldn't resist his hot accent as he was the only one besides Gabe who knew I was gay as fuck. "Fine but Justin has to be designated driver."

We arrived at the club an hour later. It was me, Josh, Gabe, Tay, Alex and Justin who was ready to murder us all. It was the same club we were in last night and part of me was freaking out. As soon as Josh thrusted a beer into my hand suddenly all those worries went away.

"So Barakat comes up to me and Tay today and goes "Have you ever considered loving another man?" So Tay went "He's copy written and kissed me." Alex said. An hour later and everyone but me and Justin was smashed. "He's copy written. OOOH Lex you better watch." Gabe said. Honestly, this was stupid. "I'm gonna grab beers for us." I whispered to Justin who looked ever grateful.

I walked up to the counter but was quickly sidetracked when I heard a commotion coming from outside. I wandered to the same alley in which I was in last night. "You need to learn when it's yours and when it's not. We have rules." I noticed someone yell and that voice was so...... "Shut the fuck up Vic. You never follow the rules. You and Jenna act like there aren't any." Oh that must be Vic then. "We're older than you!!!!!! You need to respect your elders Michael." Vic raised his arm to slap Mike but somehow I yelled out "Vic, stop!" Both of them turned to me. "Why hello there Kellin." Vic said and yeah he was a little intimidating in this light.

"Hey. I heard yelling, I'm sorry I shouldn't have I'm gonna go." Vic grabbed my arm before I could return back inside. "I want you to stay. Mike go, you're punishment is no drinking tonight at all. You hear me?" Mike looked at him like he was insane but replied "Yes Vic." I looked into his eyes. "Do you need to get back to your friends?" I shook my head no, Too afraid to talk. "Kellin, you can talk. I promise I don't bite."

"No. I'm good. They're too drunk um yeah sorry about interrupting." I said. Vic laughed. "Relax. He wasn't gonna get the same punishment regardless if I hit him or not so it's probably a good thing you stopped me." He smiled. "Oh. Well okay then." Suddenly my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Justin. We're leaving. Where'd you go? And thanks for the beer asshole. Vic noticed the heart by Justin's name. "Is that your boyfriend?" I laughed. "No. I'm single." "And gay?" "Yeah." I replied looking at the floor.

He grabbed my chin and tilted it upward. "Me too. Don't worry I'll keep your secret. Go home Kellin. You're tired." He kissed me on the cheek and yeah I'm pretty sure I immediately blushed. I waved goodbye to him and went to catch up to my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I got into the car after controlling my blushing from Vic kissing me on the cheek. He was so fucking adorable that I just-ugh. Kellin your gay is showing, darling. "Hey asshole! Thanks for the beer." Justin said as I sat in the passenger seat. Josh and Gabe were passed out in the back while Tay and Alex were making out in the seat directly behind me. Their hands were wandering places and ewwww the straightness.

We were dropped Josh, Tay and Alex off their respective places but I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice. My last relationship didn't end too well only I really knew what happened fully so did I really want to start something with Vic. Does he even like me? Why did he kiss me? The thoughts were going to consume me from the inside out as there was no way I was going to sleep tonight.

"Hey Kellin, you okay? You seem to have something on your mind." Justin asked. I knew for a fact all my friends would be super supportive if I told them I was gay but I just wasn't ready. "No I'm fine, Jus. I'm just stressing about exams. The usual college bullshit as usual." He laughed and pulled up outside mine and Gabe's apartment. He helped me carry Gabe into his bedroom and then he left with a fist bump.

I changed into a pair of sweats and laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Me and Tay had put glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling one night when we were high as fuck. Now they are really relaxing to me. I began to over think and stress out even more when I felt my phone buzz.

I pulled out my phone which was signaling I had a new text. I unlocked it and opened messages seeing a new message from Vic. Goodnight Darling. Sweet dreams. Yeah I can say with full confidence that I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

\---------

The next morning I woke up feeling better than I had in a couple months. I walked out into the kitchen turning on the radio and singing along to Demi Lovato. Gabe walked in all groggily, I handed him two painkillers and continued singing while making breakfast. "What's got you in such a good mood?" I ignored him.

"Okay let me rephrase that. What boy has got you in such a good mood?" I was quick to respond. "There's no boy Gabe. Shut up." I said placing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. "Okay normal Kellin would've ignored me or said I'm fucking straight bro. So what's his name? Are you two dating?" I sighed and sat down at the table.

"His name is Vic Fuentes. He's really hot and no we're not dating." Gabe smirked. "I don't like your smirking. Why are you smirking?" "I'm really close friends with his girlfriend Jenna." "What?" I said. Did he actually lie to toy with my feelings? "Relax. I'm just messing with you but yeah he's close with Jenna and I'm close with Jenna."

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Do you like her Gabe?" Gabe almost choked on his pancake. "Wow Kellin. I can't even have one friend who's a girl without you accusing me of dating her." I laughed because there was the whole Tay incident.

I decided today I would actually get ready for class so I slipped on my TOMS and headed to Songwriting 101. My favorite class because I get to be myself without putting up a façade to make my friends happy. "Hello Mr. Bostwick." Mr. Sykes said. He was the only teacher who didn't refer to me as Kellin or Mr. Quinn. "Hiya." I pulled out my green songwriting and planned to take notes.

The bell rang a few minutes later. "Okay class. We have a few new additions to the class. There's Jenna McDougall, Alexa San Roman, Lyndsey Gunnulfsen and Victor Fuentes." I wasn't paying attention until he said Vic's name. Mr. Sykes then motioned for them for find seats. Vic took the empty seat next to me and smirked.

"What are you doing here? This class is for music majors only." He smirked some more. "I pulled some strings besides I love writing songs." I rolled my eyes. If this was some tactic to make me fall for him, it wasn't working at all.

"You know I do like you. So if this seems pathetic than I'm sorry." It was in this moment that I realized I voiced those thoughts. "I don't know how to feel at the moment Vic." He nodded and left me alone for the rest of class.

\-----

After class, I headed to Tay and Alex's. I knew Alex was in class and Tay would be home and I wanted to ask a favor without Alex laughing at me. I knocked at the door and Tay opened the door. "Kellin!!!!! Hey what's up? Come on in." I walked in and sat on the couch in the living room.

"So I am doing some research." Tay motioned for me to continue on. "And I was wondering if I could borrow your Buffy DVD's." Tay looked at me for a minute and then laughed. "What research are you doing on Buffy?" I thought quickly. "How such a strong female lead changed TV for the better." Tay laughed but got up and grabbed seasons 1-7 and handed them to me.

"Is this to impress a girl?" I laughed. Oh Tay if only you knew that I'm gay as fuck. No girls for me. "No Tay. Really this is for research purposes." She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever Quinn."

I gave her a hug before leaving and heading to my house to binge-watch this entire series. An few hours later and it was noon. I found myself yelling at the TV. "Angel's a Vampire?! My Whole Life Is a Lie at least he is fucking sexy." Gabe had walked in a few minutes and was laughing at my reaction.

He left to go do some homework or typical straight boy things and I returned to my show when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a message from Vic. It read I'm sorry for how I acted today. It was so unlike me. If you wanna ignore me I understand. The problem was I really liked Vic I just was scared of a repeat of my last relationship.

I texted back Don't apologize. I'm just scared because my last relationship didn't end too well. If you want to maybe grab some Starbies I won't protest. I continued watching Buffy learning how to deal with this betrayal when my phone rang again.

You call Starbuck's starbies? Really? LOL Wanna meet at the one on campus? I smiled because yeah I am immature to call it Starbies but it made me happy so fuck everyone else! Give me like 10 min. I texted back. K he replied.

I ran into my room to make myself look presentable. "GABE!" I yelled. He ran into my room looking worried. "Kellin? What's wrong?" I smirked. "How do I look? I'm going on a mini date with Vic."

"Really? You made me worry for this? You look fucking hot Kells and that's coming from a straight guy." Yeah okay, keep telling yourself that Gabe. "Jenna said today that he really likes you. She's worried about him." Now that had me wondering. "Why would Jenna be worried?"

Gabe shrugged. "She said something about him losing sight of their goals. I don't know much to be honest." "Okay. Well I gotta go wish me luck." "LUCK!" Gabe yelled as I was half way out the door.

\--------

When I walked in the door, I noticed Vic had beat me here. He handed me a cup as I sat down. "I ordered you a coffee. Hope that's okay." I smiled because honestly he was so fucking cute. "Yes. Thanks so much, you didn't have to."

Vic smirked at me and honestly his smile was what every dentist wants to see. "I wanted to. Thanks for inviting me here." He lifted his thermos to his lips and drank out of it. Weird most people just buy a coffee and get it in the standard Starbuck's cup but Vic didn't seem to follow the crowd.

"Anytime. We should do this more often actually." I said. He stared at me for a couple of seconds. He motioned for me to lean in closer to the center of the table. "I really want to kiss you right now. I hope you know that." I couldn't help but blush. Damn, he had a way with words that I will never be able to comprehend.

"Kellin!" I heard someone say. I turned to see Josh walking up to us. Don't get me wrong I love Josh but he needed to fuck off at the moment. "Hey Josh." "What's up?" I glared at him and finally it seemed to get through his thick skull.

"Oh fuck sorry. Are you on a date?" Vic raised his eyebrows. "Josh go." "Okay okay bye. Oh Kells get some." I covered my face with my hands. I'm gonna fucking murder the British kid he better watch out.

"He knows you're......" Vic trailed off. I nodded. "Him, Gabe and you are the only people who know. Josh just uses it to his advantage because his accent is sexy." Vic laughed. "I have to agree with you on that one."

For the next 20 minutes we played a game of 20 questions asking stupid questions while drinking our drinks. I got up and Vic followed me. "Can I walk you home?" He asked me. I looked down at the floor and nodded sheepishly. He took my hand and I directed him towards my apartment.

"I had a great time Kellin. I definitely want to do that again." This was the only time in my life that I dreaded my apartment being 10 minutes away from campus. "So did I and yeah we could make it a daily thing maybe?" Vic nodded.

"This is my apartment." I said as we approached the white building where the paint was peeling off. "Apartment 43. I hope you know I'm storing that in my memory." I laughed. "Well..." I trailed off. He looked at me for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing me.

His lips were so soft and they felt like heaven. I kissed back immediately because I wanted this since he kissed me on the cheek last night. After a few seconds, he pulled away leaving a pout to find it's way onto my face.

"Goodbye." He said. "Goodbye." I replied and no Vic Fuentes you can't kiss me and then walk away. "Hey Vic?" He turned around. "Keep that up and I could be yours within no time." He smirked. "I would like that Kellin Quinn." And suddenly he was gone.

\-----

I walked into my apartment to find all my friends sitting there. "Would you like to explain?" Alex said. And shit no no not now. I looked to Gabe and Josh but it seemed neither would be helping me here.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Hopefully, if I played the clueless card they would let it go. "We just saw you kiss a dude Kellin." Justin said and I sighed trying to keep my emotions in check. "You're gay, aren't you?" Alex asked. I tried to breathe but no this was too much.

I broke down and started crying in front of them. Gabe was the first person by my side and he pulled me into a hug. "Why?" I asked. "Kellin, I'm sorry." Alex said. I took a few minutes to calm down and stop crying. Gabe sat me down on the couch and I looked up to see Justin, Alex and Tay staring at me.

"Yes. I'm gay." Tay sat down next to me and put her hand on my back. "I'm not going to think of you any differently and now you're going to come with me to see all these chick flicks." I laughed because that was the Tay I knew and loved.

Alex was the next to speak up. "So I guess strip clubs are a no go?" Tay glared at him for that comment. "Unless it's a gay strip club because yeah no go." We both laughed and then looked up to Justin who looked shocked.

Justin and Gabe had known me the longest almost six years. I could understand he felt betrayed that I didn't tell him. He grabbed his wallet and keys leaving without a single word to any of us. I didn't even notice that I was crying until Tay wiped my tears away. "Don't worry. He'll come around." Josh said.

"Anyways, Vic Fuentes kissed you!" Tay said. In that moment, I knew that I should've told them all a long ass time ago. "Yeah, he did. Didn't he?" I smirked. "He's a keeper definitely." Alex said.

I smirked and turned on the TV and they all understood that I wanted the attention diverted off of me. We all crammed on the couch and decided to watch a movie before hour long useless information was shoved down our throats tomorrow. I really had the greatest friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with my head on Alex's chest and my feet splayed out over Josh. I guess we all fell asleep during the movie last night. I slowly untangled myself from my friends and entered into my room. I took a shower and planned to wake everyone up for classes.

When I reentered my room, I noticed my phone kept beeping and shit I didn't charge it last night. I plugged it in and checked my messages. I had a few from acquaintances but the ones I was really focused on were Vic's.

They read: I had a really good time today. Thanks cutie :) , Hey Kellin! It's almost midnight and I can't sleep but I wanted to wish you goodnight even though you're probably asleep. , Good morning handsome! Okay, could he get any cuter?

I smiled and replied Good morning! I slept great and you? I then went to go wake up my friends. "Gabe? Gabe? Get your lazy ass up!!!" He yawned and mumbled "too early." I shook him again. "Come on you fucker!" He sighed and sat up.

"I'll get the others up. You get breakfast started." He said. I went into the kitchen and began to make pancakes because why not? Josh stumbled in a few minutes later. "Do you have any tea, love?" Josh's morning voice was very sexy. "No sorry. I do have pancakes though."

Josh began to dig in and the others stumbled in moments later. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from Vic. Eh. Could've been better. Do you want to get together before class this morning? I didn't even know I was smiling until Tay pointed it out. "Oh Kells. You have it bad. Look at him, guys. He's blushing."

All the other guys looked over at me and gushed. For a bunch of straight guys, they could be really fucking girly at times. I grabbed a flannel to put on over my outfit. "I'm meeting Vic on campus. See you guys later." I was halfway out the door when the provocative comments came. "Remember you're a submissive bitch." "Hope you don't bruise your knees." "Be good! Bad kid." "Shut up guys. Have fun Kellin!"

The ten minute trek was honestly torturous. When I arrived in the courtyard, I saw Vic sitting on a bench. He was wearing a red flannel, skinny jeans, Vans and a black beanie. He looked really good today. He noticed me and motioned for me to come over. "Hi, how are you?" I smiled and sat down next to him on the bench. "I'm better now that I'm here." He laughed at my response.

"Gosh Kellin. That was too cheesy." He laced his fingers with mine and then gave me a look that basically said "Is this cool?" I nodded slowly. "So why didn't you sleep well?" I asked. He seemed struck off by my question. "My brother has been disobeying rules lately and he needs to be put in his place but I can't think of a suitable punishment."

"What about not drinking again? He seems like a partier." He was quick to respond. "No, it'll kill him." His eyes went wide after he said that. "No I mean, he'll be upset and cause even more problems unfortunately." I gave him a skeptical look but dropped it. It was almost time for my piano class which I didn't want to miss.

"Hey Vic, I gotta go soon, class." He looked sad for a second before saying "Yeah okay. I have class too." We sat in silence for a few more minutes enjoying each other's company and our hands entwined. I felt someone's eyes on me and I turned around to see Justin staring at me from across the campus.

I turned to Vic. "Oh. By the way, My friends figured out I was gay." He looked shocked. "How did they solve the puzzle?" I laughed. "Um. They actually saw us kiss yesterday actually." "Oh. Kellin, I'm so sorry. I never would've done it if I thought that they could see." I laughed. "It's cool. I'm glad actually. I never would've told them on my own."

"Do you want an escort to class?" Vic asked. "Yes. Prince charming since you're being so delightful." He kept our hands locked as he led me into the music building. "KELLIN!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Justin running up to me and Vic.

"Kells. I am so so so sorry. I was just mad at the time. I didn't think straight." I gave him one look. "Get outta my face, bitch!" Justin looked sad while Vic looked shocked. Justin walked away and left me and Vic alone.

"Why did you just give him the cold shoulder?" Vic asked. "I need time, honestly." Vic gave me an understanding look. "Well, I should go to my class." Vic said. He turned to go but I grabbed his arm. I put my lips against him and kissed him. He stood in shock for a moment before kissing me back.

"Now, you can go. I'll see you later." Vic blushed and walked down the hall. I turned around and bumped straight into someone. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I looked up to see Alexa San Roman who was one of Vic's closer friends. "Were you just kissing Vic?" I stood shocked but slowly nodded my head.

"I love Vic but watch out. He's a very out there person and I don't want him to hurt you." I gave her a look. "What do you mean by out there?" Alexa laughed. "That's for him to tell you. Now if you don't mind I need to get to my girlfriend." I watched her walk over to another brunette with gauges and a nose ring and yeah, they were cute together.

I went into piano class and sat down at the baby grand piano. Our teacher walked into the room a minute later. The room was divided into two sections, on my side were the kids who were also in song writing and on the other side were the kids who were piano majors. The teacher gave us commands to play songs.

I began to play a song that I had written without singing because I didn't want everyone to give me a glare. Our teacher, Mrs. Edwards came over to me. "Kellin, that's lovely. What is it called?" I smiled at her. Most days she pretended I didn't even exist. "It's called If I'm James Dean, Then You're Audrey Hepburn." She nodded her head in approval before moving on to the girl sitting next to me.

After an hour, of cleaning up notes and editing the lyrics I found class was over. I walked out and saw Vic leaning against the wall waiting for me. "Hey darling." I blushed. Two words could turn me into a fucking girl. I honestly don't know how he did it. "Hey cutie!" Vic's smile faltered as he saw someone storming towards us.

"YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!" The mystery guy yelled at him. I flinched at the guy's yelling. I didn't like when people yelled, Vic noticed and put his arm around my waist. "Nick, chill. What did he do?" I noticed the guy Nick give me a wary look. "He's been messing with that Priests daughter." Vic looked down right scared.

Vic turned to me and looked me directly in my eyes. "I'm sorry but I need to go deal with this issue. Will you be okay?" I nodded. "I have to study anyways." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then left with Nick. Okay, that was weird.

I went into the library and found the book on Vampires that I was reading earlier this week. Honestly, I couldn't shake that memory of the alley out of my head. I sat down at a table and began to read and adding notes to a red one subject notebook I had in my backpack.

"Hey! You mind if I sit here?" I looked up to see Jenna looking at me. She was holding a black book that looked like it was written in Latin. "Sure! What are you reading?" She gave me a look that told me to back off but answered anyway. "It's a book on Witchcraft." "Oh. You read Latin?" "A bit. I'm a bit rough on the edges. Do you believe in magic?"

I thought about it for a minute. I believed in Vampires so could magic be that far off? They both have a Supernatural vibe to them. "Yes. I do." She smiled. "Maybe you could be a warlock. I don't think Vic would like that very much though."

I stopped turning the page and looked at her. "What do you mean?" She smirked. "Kellin, you haven't seen it?" I shook my head. "He's so overprotective of you. Vic's different. He's seen some things and he just wants to keep you away from them." I smiled. It was nice to have someone give a damn about me that wasn't Gabe.

I sat reading for another 15 minutes until I got a text. Hey it's Vic! I'm using a friend's phone. Do you want to go out tonight? Jenna read over my shoulder and scoffed. I was getting kind of a jealousy vibe off of her. Sure! Any dress code? I waited a few moments before getting a reply. Nope. Wear whatever. I'm sure it'll look great on you!

I gather up my things and turned to Jenna. "Goodbye! I'll see you soon." I grabbed my bag and began to walk away. "Kellin wait! Be careful. Seriously. He's got some secrets." I headed home wondering what the hell Jenna meant by he's got some secrets.


	4. Chapter 4

I burst into the door seeing Gabe siting on the couch with a distraught looking Tay. She was crying and it threw me off because honestly Tay is so confident. "Hey what's wrong?" They both looked over at me. "Alex broke up with me." Honestly I was so shocked.

I sat down and gave her a hug. "Why? That's very unlike him." Tay scoffed. "He dumped me for Barakat. Apparently he's bi. I just never saw it coming." I felt rage surfing through me. I love both Alex and Tay but Tay is my number one girl. I hate to see her hurting and honestly part of me wanted to kill Alex at the moment.

I noticed Gabe had left the room after I sat down with Tay. "He doesn't deserve an awesome girl like you. Honestly." Tay smiled at me. "Thanks Kells. You're the best, can we watch some Buffy?" I nodded. She put on the episode that I left off on and we sat together.

15 minutes into the episode the doorbell rang. I walked over to it thinking it may be Alex wondering where Tay is. I opened the door to see Vic. "Hey Kellin." "Oh shit. Vic hi." I said. I totally forgot about our date when I saw Tay crying.

"You look handsome, Kellin." I couldn't help but blush at his words. "Let me grab a few things." Vic nodded and I made my way over to Tay. I bent down and whispered, "I totally forgot that I had a date tonight, are you going to be okay?" She nodded and handed me my phone and wallet from the coffee table.

I grabbed Vic's hand and we walked out the front door together. "So Kellin....I have some things planned that I think you'll really enjoy." I suddenly remembered Jenna's words about him having a secret. I wonder if I should even bring it up or just wait. I picked the second option and said "I'm really excited. You have to wow me Victor Fuentes."

He smirked at me. "That shouldn't be too much of a challenge." I made small talk as he led me through town. "So, what happened with your brother this afternoon?" Vic sighed. "He's been basically fucking the preacher's daughter Alysha and it will result in a lot of problems." I was confused. "Why? If he likes her then it shouldn't be a problem." Vic glared at me.

"You wouldn't understand Kellin." I dropped the subject and we continued to walk for a bit longer. "And here we are but first." He put his hands over my eyes blocking my vision while he guided me to our final destination. "Step." I stepped up and suddenly my shoes got uncomfortable as they filled with sand. He took his hands away from my eyes.

We were on the beach and there were candles everywhere and a bottle of wine with two glasses. I sat down and Vic soon followed me. I looked at the label on the bottle. It was Merlot which was my favorite type of wine. "How did you know this was my favorite wine?" I said looking over at him. "Francheschi helped with that one actually. The rest was all me."

I smiled and looked up at the night sky. The stars were out in the sky for once and it was gorgeous. Vic poured me a glass of wine and handed it to me. I began to sip it acting like I was a rich snobby person. "Thank you, my butler." Vic winked at me. "I'm simply one hell of a Butler." I kissed him on the cheek.

"This is absolutely stunning. Thank you for setting all of this up. You are really amazing." I leaned back against him. His skin was cold but he wasn't shivering which was good. "You're Welcome. I wanted you to remember this night Kellin." I turned around and kissed him on the lips.

He bit my bottom lip and suddenly our tongues glided against each other. What was a simple kiss turned into a full out make out session. I ran my fingers through Vic's hair while he pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. We stayed like that for about ten minutes until we heard someone clearing their throat.

We broke apart and looked up to see an elderly couple staring at us. "I'm sorry." Vic said. The old lady laughed. "Don't be. Be glad you're going to get some tonight." I choked on my own spit and looked at Vic whose eyes were wide with shock. "Oh no. We're not dating." "Lies." The old man said.

Vic smiled as the elderly couple continued their walk down the beach. Most of the candles had died out by now. "Well that was awkward." We sat in a comfortable silence as we finished the rest of our wine. Once we were done, Vic began to clean up telling me I couldn't help.

"Please let me help." "Kellin, I got it really." I crossed my arms and pouted. Vic walked over and kissed me. "No pouting, Mr. Quinn." I smiled; gosh he really was perfect sometimes. He grabbed my hand and we began to walk back to my apartment.

I was a little buzzed from the wine. So as we walked I began to sing. "You do have a really great voice ya know?" I smiled as no one in my life but my friends really told me that. "Thanks." I looked down at the floor and rubbed my wrist. Vic grabbed my chin forcing me to look up. "Kells, I'm serious."

I laughed. "What?" He said looking concerned. "You called me Kells." He then proceeded to slap me upon the head playfully. "Problem?" I smirked. "Nope." He kissed my cheek getting close to my neck and honestly I wasn't ready for that. We weren't even dating yet.

After a couple more minutes of walking, we arrived outside my apartment. "I had a really good time tonight, Vic. I enjoy spending time with you." "I had a good time too and I enjoy spending time with you too." He leaned in and kissed me. "Hey Kells?" He asked once he broke apart the kiss. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" He shifted off one foot onto the next. I kissed him and then said "Yes Vic, I will be your boyfriend." He kissed me again before pulling away. "Goodbye darling." "Bye Vic."

I walked through the door and came face to face with Tay and Gabe sitting in the kitchen. "So?" Tay asked me. "He's my boyfriend." Gabe and Tay both jumped up and engulfed me into a hug. "Awwwwwh Tay, our little Kellin has a boyfriend." I pushed them off of me. "Yes I do. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

I stripped down into just my boxers and plugged in my phone to charge. As soon as I did a "One New Message" alert popped up on the screen. I opened it to see it was from Vic. It read: Kellin, thanks for being adorable. I don't care if that's a chick word. Alright. Goodnight Boyfriend. I could confidently say I fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face.

You could pretty much say after one fucking day of dating that Kellin Quinn Bostwick had fallen hard for Victor Vincent Fuentes.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up feeling happier than I ever had in a while. For most of last year, I was heavily depressed and rarely left my room except to go to class. My life started to pick up around the time I sat down at a piano. Something about that particular instrument soothes me. Gabe won't let me have one in the apartment so Mrs. Edwards gave me a spare key.

Today, I decided to head down there and work on a new song. "Gabe, I'm heading out." I called. He mumbled back something incoherent and Tay was passed out in the spare bedroom. I grabbed everything I needed and walked to campus.

It was a lovely fall day as the trees were beginning to change colors. I always loved fall, it brought a lot of great things. Halloween is my favorite holiday so I always get super excited around fall time. When I snapped out of my thoughts I realized I was in front of the music building. I unlocked the door and then went into the piano room.

I pulled out my song writing notebook and set it on the music stand. I began to sing while playing the baby grand piano. Is it naive to make plans that seem so far away?

There's a reason I feel this way,

You're sleeping alone,

(You're alone)

I'm awake

When you dream of me tonight, am I close to where you are?

(To where you are?)

Lay me down,

And tell me everything will be alright,

(Things will be alright)

Things will be alright

(Things will be alright)

Lay me down,

And tell me everything will be alright,

(Things will be alright)

Things will be alright

(Could)

This could mean everything or nothing at all

(All)

You take what is real (all, all)

I'll give you my all

I felt very confident in what I had so far and I played through it again. I really liked it and decided to name it "Let Love Bleed Red".

"That's a nice song. Did you write that?" I turned around to see Vic siting in a chair with his eyes closed. I jumped five feet in the air before realizing it was my boyfriend. "Yeah, sorry you scared me." Vic smirked and walked over to me.

"Well it was beautiful. Good Morning boyfriend." He said while kissing me quickly in case people were lurking around the halls. I don't think I would ever grow tired of hearing him say that. "Good morning babe." I said back. He blushed.

"So how did you find me?" I asked him curiously. He giggled. Yes, giggled. Vic Fuentes giggled. "Kells, you were kind of singing really loudly." My eyes widened. I didn't think anyone could hear me. I was truly embarrassed at the moment.

"I never meant to...." I trailed off. Vic shrugged. "Who cares? The world needs to hear my boyfriend's beautiful voice." I smiled at him. "Do you have any classes today?" I asked. I honestly just wanted to have a lazy day with him.

"Nope." He said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Lazy day, let's go." As we walked into the courtyard, we were stopped by two people making out.

"Jenna?"

"Justin?"

Me and Vic said at the same time. Justin and Jenna pulled apart and looked at us. "Did you ask him yet, Kellin?" Jenna asked me. Vic looked at me. "Ask me what?" I turned to him. "Yeah, Kellin you should ask him. He's not the man you truly want." Justin said. Vic looked utterly confused. I grabbed his hand and led him away from Jenna and Justin.

"Kells, what did they mean?" Vic asked, looking genuinely scared. We arrived at my apartment and went into my room. "Jenna warned me about you." I said sitting on my bed. Vic followed my action. "Warned?"

"She said you had some huge secret." Vic looked over at me. "I will be honest. I do but right now I need to keep it private. It has nothing to do with you, don't worry. I want you to see my personality before anything else." I was utterly thrown off but I trusted Vic. I took his hand and laced it in mine. "I'm scared but I trust you to not completely fuck me over." Vic smiled and kissed me.

I leaned back onto the bed and Vic crawled on top of me kissing me. His lips were so soft and his hands tangled in my hair while my hands went to his waist. I pulled him farther on top of me to the point where our chests were touching. Vic broke the kiss and stared into my eyes while I stared into his chocolate ones.

"You're really great at this." He commented. "You're better darling." Vic scoffed. He kissed me again. "Am." Kiss. "Not." After that we stayed making out until someone opened my door. Gabe walked in thinking I was just chilling.

He quickly covered his eyes. "Porn. I am seeing porn oh my god. I'm going to go. I'm too innocent for this world." Me and Vic broke apart and fixed our clothing and hair. "Okay Gabe, you can open your eyes." He peeked through his fingers before taking them away from your eyes.

"Now Kellin, Are we going to have to put the rule where we knock before entering?" I looked over at Vic and nodded. Gabe groaned. "At least keep it down if you're going to have sex." I choked on my own spit and Vic and Gabe laughed at me.

"Thanks for the help assholes." They both smirked. Gabe left the room with a "Silence is golden" warning. I turned to Vic. "I already know what you're going to say so no I won't pressure you into having sex because I know you're a Virgin." I didn't even want to know how Vic knew that.

Vic's POV

I liked Kellin a lot. I had seen him around campus before talking to him in the library that one day. I know Jenna's mad about Kellin, in our group I was always the mature one. Mike, Jen, Nick all had various partners but I was the lone wolf. Jenna felt I was blinded by Kellin and wouldn't make effective decisions.

I had this down to a tee. All I needed to do was keep Kellin away from my personal life. Jenna was in the mood to fuck up everything so Kellin would run away. If it wasn't against my morals I would tell Justin the truth about Jenna.

Today with Kellin had been a great day. He was passed out on my chest, he had fallen asleep watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I personally hated the show but Kellin loved it so I watched it with him.

I wonder what he was dreaming about. He looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake him up. Suddenly I heard the front door unlock, In walked a petite brunette who was pretty but I'm not into girls.

"Oh Hi I'm Tay." She said. I had heard about her before, Jenna used to have a big crush on her but apparently she was straight as a ruler. "Hey." She noticed Kellin asleep on me. "Oh, If you want to carry him to his room, it would be fine. He honestly won't wake up."

I nodded and picked up Kellin. I went into his room and laid him on his bed and tucked him in. I kissed his forehead and whispered "Goodnight Handsome." I then took off my flannel and draped it over him so he could know it was me who put him there.

I walked back out into the living room. Tay was now sitting on the couch, she turned towards me as I entered the room. "I can tell you really care about him. Thank you." I smiled at Tay. She seemed like a nice girl. She would never work with Jenna unfortunately.

"You're Welcome. If he wakes up tell him I miss him." Tay nodded as I headed out the door back to my wacked out life. Honestly, half the stuff I've seen should be fake. Unfortunately, it's real.

As I walked down Kellin's street towards my house only one thought was running through my mind: Victor Vincent Fuentes is falling hard for Kellin Quinn Bostwick.


	6. Chapter 6

Kellin's POV

I woke up in my own bed very confused. I was just watching Buffy with Vic in the living room. His flannel was draped over my body and it smelled so much like him. I put it on over my T-Shirt and walked out into the kitchen. Tay and Gabe were sitting on the couch watching Family Guy.

"Hey, where did Vic go?" I asked both of them. Tay looked up at me. "Kells, you've been asleep for hours. Vic left earlier but he put you to bed." Oh, so that's where my boyfriend went. I nodded and walked into the kitchen. The clock on the stove read 11:30 pm.

I decided to text Vic not to annoy him with calling in case he was asleep.

Hi Babe. Sorry for falling asleep on you. :( I'm not very fun.

I grabbed water from the fridge and walked out to the living room to join my friends but was met with a startling sight. On my couch, Tay and Gabe were making out with full on tongue and everything. I felt very uncomfortable so I was happy when Vic texted back.

Heyyyyyyy Sweetie. ;) I'm still awake because I can't sleep.

I knew that I wasn't going to fall asleep after sleeping for so long. I can have fun with Vic tonight since he couldn't fall asleep either.

Want to go out, somewhere?

Sure :)Pick you up soon.

I waited about ten minutes before I heard the doorbell ring. Tay called out "I got it." I waited until she confirmed that It was Vic. "Kellin! Your boy toy is here!" I walked into our hallway and saw Vic standing there. He looked so hot tonight.

He walked up to me and kissed me in front of both Gabe and Tay. I kissed him back and he went to deepen it but I denied. He looked sad. He turned to Tay and said "I'm taking Kells out for almost the whole night." I smiled.

He led me out of my apartment and down the steps. He turned and kissed me picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I honestly loved hanging out with him. He was honestly an amazing person. He put me down on the ground after a few moments.

I was in a daze, why was he so perfect? "So Kellin, where do you want to go?" Vic asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the street. It was dark out and the night was eerily creepy. My senses were always heightened at night.

"Your breathing picked up." Vic said. I turned to look at him and he was creepily smiling. "Um Okay?" Vic dropped the smile but turned to me. "You're scared." He said. I nodded slowly. Vic stopped walking and sat down on the curb.

"Why are you scared?" Vic asked looking genuinely concerned. "I have an irrational fear of supernatural beings that come out at night." Vic didn't laugh he just gave me a hug when I sat down on the curb. "Like what kind of beings?" He asked.

I sighed. "The ones that made you talk to me in the first place." "Vampires?" Vic said looking worried. "Yeah." I confirmed.

Vic's POV

Tonight, I decided to spend time with Kellin. When you never sleep it gets boring at night so why not spend it with my hot boyfriend? Currently, we were walking down the street holding hands. Kellin was looking around at all the unlit portions of the street.

I noticed that when he did his breathing picked up. "Um Okay?" I heard Kellin say and oh shit I must've voiced that thought. Damn, super senses. I turned to look at him while we walked. "You're scared." I said. Honestly, Kellin was a very confident person so him being scared threw me off.

He nodded at me, I stopped walking and sat down on the curb. "Why are you scared?" I asked him. I hated seeing Kellin like this but he's too innocent for this harsh world. "I have an irrational fear of supernatural beings that come out at night." Kellin said and oh, Kellin if you only knew how rational that fear was.

Kellin sat down on the curb and I hugged him tightly. "Like what kind of beings?" I asked. He sighed almost like he didn't want to answer. "The ones that made you talk to me in the first place." I knew exactly what he meant. Vampires, the one being that I had extensive knowledge on. "Vampires" I asked and my face read worried.

"Yeah." Kellin confirmed. I felt my heart shatter in that moment. I should really tell him the truth. "Kells?" I asked. He looked over at me. "Yes Vic." Here we go.........

"Please don't hate me." Kellin scoffed. "I could never hate you, Vic." Well, we'll see about that now. "Vampires are real." Kellin burst out laughing. "Nice try. I love that you would even try to freak me out."

When I didn't join in on his laughing session, he looked at me. "Oh my god, You're serious." I nodded slowly waiting for the information to sink in. "B-but h-how? What?" Kellin asked. I took his hand and held it in mine.

"Kellin listen to me." His blue-green eyes bore into my chocolate brown ones. "I'm one of them." He pulled away from me. "No no no no no." He shook his head and stood up. "Prove it." He said looking down at me.

I opened my mouth and showed him two teeth that were longer than the others. People called them fangs which are fucking stupid. He stood there looking at me. "This is fucking bullshit. Why does everything turn to shit?" He paced before looking at me.

"So what does this mean now?" He asked. Surprisingly calm. "Well.... I was hoping we would move on. I hope you don't hate me but there are rules to this whole thing." Kellin sighed and sat down. "I have time." He said.

Kellin's POV (AN: Cause why not bitches? I'm tired as fuck so this is terrible)

MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND IS A FUCKING VAMPIRE! How? I honestly feel so attacked right now. Vic said he would explain it if I gave him time. So here we are in a park sitting on a bench.

"First off, dating humans is looked down upon. Which is why I'm constantly on Mike's back about it." Vic said. "Wait. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Ummmm this you're not going to like." I looked at him confused. "What?" He sighed and went to grab my hand but I reached his hand first. "Vampires can't have sexual intercourse with humans." My jaw dropped to the ground because honestly I really liked Vic and I can't live without sex.

"So?" I asked cautiously. He sighed. "The only way is to either turn that human or leave them. Let me guess, Jenna was on your back, right?" I nodded. "Jen is a witch. She looks out for us which is why she's not fond of you." I looked to the floor.

"Vic, I don't want to be a Vampire." He sighed and looked to the ground. I noticed tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. I reached over and gave him a hug. "Hey, you'll be okay." I said. 

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. "Kells, I don't want to lose you." He whispered against my lips. "You won't." I whispered back. We spent the next half hour lazily kissing. I thought about his proposition from earlier.

"Hey Vic?" He was now sitting next to me on the bench. He nodded for me to go ahead with what I had to say. "How do you turn someone?" He looked shocked. "I'm not saying yes but maybe I'll think about it." He nodded.

"Um actually Buffy got that one right. The Vampire has to drink the human's blood and the human has to drink theirs." I nodded. As much as I trust Vic, I'm scared he would drink all of me and that sounds completely fucked up.

Then there is the whole fucked up idea where I have to drink his and just I don't think I could stomach that. Honestly, knowing my boyfriend's diet consisted of blood freaked me out but he said he doesn't drink humans unless they are assholes.

"I'll think about it." I said. Vic nodded in return looking a bit hopeful and honestly I didn't want to shatter his heart. Apparently his whole family are Vampires, Mike, Nick. Jenna is a witch and the cutest couple Alexa and Lyndsey are Vampires too. How did this turn out to be my life?


	7. Chapter 7

Vic's POV

I was honestly so happy Kellin gave me the time to explain the whole Vampire thing. He had fallen asleep on me in the park. The sun was coming up and the rays splashed upon Kellin's beautiful innocent face. He was snoring softly and if I could trade super sense for anything it would be to see what's going on inside his head.

I know Kellin doesn't want to be a Vampire. I could see it in his eyes; this would be like all of my other relationships. They grow up and leave me alone because none of them want this lifestyle. I honestly don't blame them.

Kellin starting stirring next to me, so I wrapped my arm around his waist to keep him from falling off the bench. "Viccy, I'm tired." I laughed because Kellin's morning voice honestly made me want to fuck him right then and there. Do you know how many times I've had to get sex from someone in my clan because my partner wouldn't convert?

I picked him up and carried him home which was a good 20 minutes from here. When I got there I knocked on his door and someone opened it that I hadn't seen before. "Hey?" I asked cautiously. "I'm Jack." The tall boy with dark hair said. He motioned for me to come in, he was probably a friend of Kells or Gabe's.

Gabe and Tay were sat in the living room; I also noticed Alex and his new boyfriend were here too. Gabe saw I had Kellin in my arms and pointed towards Kellin's room. Do humans not know how to talk or can they just not be bothered? I laid Kellin down on his bed much like the day before hmmm maybe Kellin is the real Vampire.

I walked through the living room and waved to everyone in the living room. They all gave me waves but Jack just stared at me. Something was really off about him and I was going to find out what it was. I didn't want Kellin to be around bad things but unfortunately being my boyfriend was like being with a walking time-bomb.

\---------

I arrived at my house a little later. Everyone in my clan lived in a mansion about 30 minutes away from Campus. It looked like your normal mansion on the outside but the inside was a very different story. Everyone had their own room and there were various library's on supernatural beings.

Then of course we had a kitchen, bathroom, living room but none of that stuff really mattered. "So how was little Kellin?" I looked up to see Jenna standing at the top of the stairs with a pissed off expression on her face. The little switch came off and all my anger unleashed.

In a second, I was at the top of the stairs and had Jenna pushed up against the wall. "I think you forgot who the fuck is in charge here." I said forcefully. Jenna laughed. "The little virgin has corrupted you. You're so fucking in love that you don't give a shit about us anymore." I slapped Jenna.

"Watch yourself." I walked to my room which was down the hall and also the biggest out of everyone's. Perks of being in charge, I guess. There was a stack of paper on my desk, reports on everyone. I picked up the first one and saw: Michael Christopher Fuentes on it. Honestly, I didn't want to deal with my brother's shit at the moment.

I laid the paper down and went to lie down on my bed. Vampires never sleep but we enjoy moments of quiet every now and again. As soon as I closed my eyes there was a knock on my door. I sighed. "Come in." I yelled. Speaking of the devil..... Mike walked into my bedroom.

"Vic, we've got a problem." His eyes were filled with worry and Mike wasn't the type of person to fuck with you he kept it real. "Sit." I commanded. Mike went over and sat on the red loveseat in the corner of my room. "Talk."

"I'm not your bitch Vic. I hear it's that Virgin music major that is your bitch though." Mike said. Another thing Vampires looked down upon was Virginity I could really give a fuck less though. "Anyways, I kind of really love Alysha." I sighed. "The preacher's daughter, really?" Mike looked down at the floor and I could tell he was actually feeling guilty.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for being upset but this is a sticky situation, Mikey." Mike nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry Vic." I nodded and hugged him again. After a minute, he pulled away and got up leaving my room.

Now to focus on the bigger problem for me, how to convince Kellin to become a Vampire so we could spend eternity together. Kells is different from anyone that I had ever been with.

Victor Vincent Fuentes was in love with Kellin Quinn Bostwick.

Kellin's POV

I woke up to the sounds of loud laughter coming from the living room. Hmmmm Vic must've taken me home after his confession to me last night. Who would've guessed that my boyfriend would turn into my biggest fear besides drowning?

I changed into sweats and an oversized sweatshirt before going out into the living room. Sitting there was Gabe, Tay, Alex and his boyfriend Jack, Justin who I was still mad at and wait really? "JACK!" I yelled. "QUINN!" Jack yelled before running over to me. "Now Jack Fowler I thought you were still in Australia." I demanded an answer to my statement. He laughed.

"I got back early and thought I'd come visit my favorite pair of roommates." He said looking over at Gabe. Before Jack did his abroad year, he lived here with me and Gabe while majoring in History. "So tell me everything."

\-------

I don't know how long we all sat talking about Jack's year in Australia. It was like nothing had ever changed except I wasn't dating Jack now and Alex was dating Jack instead of Tay. "Then out of nowhere, a fucking big ass Kangaroo comes out of nowhere and jumps in front of my car."

My text tone alerted and the whole room's attention was on me. "Oops sorry." I said pulling it out to see a text from Vic. Hey babe. <3 I dropped you off at home. I'm sorry that I'm never there when you wake up but anyways do you want to hang out tonight? Warning: I have to feed but I won't do it in front of you if it makes you uncomfortable.

My boyfriend was so fucking adorable. He has to drink blood to stay alive but yet here he is more concerned about me instead of himself. "What are ya blushing about, Kells?" Jack asked. "His boyfriend probably texted him and is being a total gentleman." Tay said. I rolled my eyes at them. "Oh. You have a new boyfriend?" Jack asked almost acting jealous but he was probably curious. Jack was always a bit overprotective over me. "Yeah, his name is Vic Fuentes. He's adorable." I said.

I decided to text Vic back. Hiya darling <3 Thanks for taking care of me and tbh I don't really care if you feed in front of me. Part of me.......wants to maybe see it? Idk

Vic: Oh. It might help you think about it. I promise it's delicious XD

Kellin: You're a fucking douche. <3

Vic: Only your fucking douche. <3

"Kellin!" Alex yelled and I finally looked up from my phone. "We're going to Roberto's, want to come?" All my friends and Justin stared down at me. Roberto's was a pizzeria that we always used to go to on the weekends. "I'm sorry guys, I have plans with Vic." Tay, Gabe, Alex and Jack B. nodded heading to the door.

Justin and Jack stared back at me. "Cancel them." Jack said. I shook my head. Justin scoffed and said "He's going to hurt you. He fucks everyone over. Ask Jenna. He treated her like shit." I shook my head afraid to talk. Justin sighed in frustration and went to join the others outside. "You've changed." Jack said.

He then walked away and out the door before I had a chance to question him. Have I really changed that much? Jack broke my heart and honestly Gabe was the only one there to pick up the pieces. Jack was kind of indirectly responsible for my depression for half of last year.

There was a soft knock on the door so I got up and opened it. Vic was standing there wearing a red flannel and black skinny jeans. He pushed me against the wall in the doorway. He kissed me until I was breathless. "Wow." I whispered.

"You know. It could be like that for eternity." Vic said and then turned to wink at me. I would've fucked him right there except the fact I'm a virgin and have no fucking clue what I would even do and besides I like people to show me what to do.

I laughed ignoring Vic because I know that he was just trying to persuade me to come to the dark side. "We have cookies." Vic said and shit! Did I really say that out loud? Wow, great job Kellin!

"Ready to get started?" Vic said grabbing my hand. I kissed his cheek suddenly feeling nervous as I was about to see probably the darkest side of my boyfriend.

"Yes." I said confidently.

That left Kellin Quinn Bostwick wondering how he felt so confident speaking and considering the fact that maybe just maybe he was in love with Victor Vincent Fuentes.


	8. Chapter 8

Vic grabbed my hand and led me out the front door, I was really worried for tonight but I didn't want my boyfriend dying. "Um, Kells?" He asked cautiously. "Yeah?" I replied. He looked worried as he removed his hand from mine. "I-I have never mind." He said as he tried to run away.

"Vic wait." I wasn't used to him being the shy one as usual I'm the fucking girl all the time but hey, I've accepted it. He turned around looking me dead in the eyes but his eyes showed fear. "What's wrong? I accept it, you know?" I said. He sighed and took a step towards me.

"Ikindahavetodrinkhumanbloodonceamonth."Good thing I was good at deciphering at Vic. I couldn't deny that I wasn't scared that he would turn me. Part of me was still weighing the pro's and con's."Why?" I asked, my voice giving away the fact that I was scared.

"If I don't I kind of die...but I won't drink you." He said. I felt more confident as I lost a bit of Vic's trust as he kept a big secret from me since I met him. I nodded as I looked at him. I grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and relaxed against me.

"So..... you're not going to drink an actual alive human are you?" Vic turned to me and rolled his eyes. "No idiot, blood banks exist for a reason." I felt stupid honestly because I never considered that as an option. We walked in a comfortable silence until my gaze fell upon a church.

Outside there was one of those Red Cross trucks for people to donate blood. There was a line for a people to donate blood and it was quite short. I got on the line and Vic raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged my shoulders might as well help save someone life. Vic leaned into me and whispered into my ear. "It smells really fucking good out here. Imagine how it will taste." I looked at him like he was insane and he just laughed at me.

I mean in a sense it was kind of ironic that we were here. I mean two gay guys in a church donating blood while one is a Vampire. You explain what's wrong with this picture and you'll see what I'm talking about.

"Kellin Bostwick" The nurse called out. I sat down in the chair and another nurse turned to Vic. "Are you here to donate blood too?" Vic laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm here to hold Kellin's hand because he's a crybaby." The nurse got a needle and turned to me. "Do you know your blood type?" I nodded. "O because I'm special."

The nurse wrote it down on the clipboard. I noticed Vic's eyes grew darker as she grabbed the needle and she drew blood. I was actually worried Vic might drink me as it was an open wound but I trust him. The lady finished and put it in a bag, Vic followed her into the back to I guess grab a bag of blood.

He came out about five minutes later and grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" I nodded as I held his hand in mine as we walked out of the bus. "Did you get any blood?" He pulled a bag out of his back pocket. He ripped the top open and drank some moaning softly.

He turned to me and said "Hey, do you want to try some?" I was hesitant but nodded. He handed the bag to me. He noticed the worry in my eyes and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "You can do this babe." I tipped the bag back and took a sip.

It was surprisingly kind of sweet but could I deal with this every single day? I gave Vic the bag back and he downed the rest of it quickly. He moaned softly while drinking it but smiled at me when he finished. I enjoyed this but knew our night was ending soon.

Vic's POV

I dropped Kellin off at his apartment and kissed him goodnight. I couldn't be around him anymore and Ifelt insanely guilty. When I went to the back of the Blood Bank truck I waited for the nurse to put Kellin's bag on the shelf and then I took it.

I made Kellin drink his own fucking blood! I felt sick to my stomach and honestly I wanted to turn him and I couldn't deal with this. His blood was very sweet and it was just Kellin.

I don't know how much longer I could deal with this.


	9. Chapter 9

Kellin's POV

After Vic made me try some blood, he dropped me off at my apartment. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then was out the door. Did I do something wrong? I honestly felt unwanted. I stripped down to my boxers and lay down on my bed.

I couldn't fall asleep as I was overanalyzing everything. I knew Vic wanted to turn me and this was only the first step in his convincing me and man it was working. I just didn't understand why he wanted to ditch me so soon afterwards.

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and turned it on. I went to messages and I had no new messages. I guess I would have to fall asleep without a goodnight text. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I wound up crying myself to sleep that night.

\------

I woke up to a loud crash coming from the kitchen and multiple swears from a chorus of people. I walked out into the kitchen to see Gabe, Jack, Tay and Vic standing there. Vic walked up and kissed me on the lips. "Good morning babe." I glared at him. He looked confused.

"So what woke me up?" Tay laughed. "Our chef Jack decided he was going to drop our breakfast all over the floor." Gabe said and then I noticed all of the pancakes and glass on the floor. I bent down to help Jack pick them up trying to ignore Vic.

Of course me being me decided to pick up the biggest sharpest piece. "OW SHIT" I cried out in pain. Soon all four pairs of eyes were on me, I noticed Vic's eyes were a bit darker than usual. It reminded me of last night in the Blood Bank. He knelt down next to me and I pulled my hand away from him. "Kells let me look at it." I shook my head.

Jack stepped back from me almost looking scared but his focus was mainly on Vic's. Gabe and Tay went to go find the first aid kit. "Kellin please, let me fix it." I pushed him away with my non-bleeding hand. "No Vic!" I said. Tay knelt by me on the other side with a Band-Aid and peroxide to clean it out.

Vic got up and stood by Jack, the two turned to each other and it was almost a staring match going on. Tay finished bandaging me and kissed it once. I got up off and went into my bedroom and locked the door. Not less than a minute later, I hear a knock on my door. "Kellin, can we talk?" "No Vic."

I heard rattling and a minute later he was standing in my bedroom with my door unlocked. He held up a bobby pin looking guilty. Great my fucking boyfriend is a professional lock picker. He came and sat on my bed. "So you're mad at me." I glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm sorry for running away from you last night but I was worried." He said. "Why did you? I just don't understand what I did to make you run away." I said while starting to cry. He moved closer to me and wiped the tears from my eyes. "I was scared that you'd hate me when you saw the darkest part of me." I shook my head. "No Vic never."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss me. I deepened the kiss and laid back on the bed. Vic crawled on top of me while kissing me. His lips were so soft and I could taste the remains of blood in his mouth. He pulled away after 5 minutes and stared at me. "Shirt off."

I pulled my shirt off and he ran his hands over my chest. I blushed and looked away from his gaze. He littered kisses up and down my chest. "Kellin you're so fucking gorgeous babe." He said while making me look him straight in the eyes.

I felt like I could trust him wholeheartedly again and part of that scared me. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt demanding it off. He pulled it off and I ran my hands up and down his toned chest. He was so tan and honestly I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

He connected our lips together once again. Our hands wandered over each other's torsos. His tongue pressed against my lips asking for entrance. I granted it to him and moved my hands to his jeans. He pulled away after I undid his button. "Kells, I want to but we can't." He said. I nodded because I understood.

We both laid side by side regaining our breaths. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked after a few minutes of a comfortable silence. He nodded. "I'll grab some snacks." He said. He kissed me on the cheek before going to grab some snacks.

A few moments passed and Vic still wasn't back yet. I went to my bedroom door and heard whispered yelling. "Stay away from my boyfriend Jack." Vic said. Jack laughed softly. "You're part of a corrupt clan Vic. So no I won't stay away from my best friend." Vic huffed in frustration. "Watch yourself Fowler. I could take out your whole fucking clan with the snap of my fingers." Okay so Jack was a Vampire? I felt oddly betrayed.

All I wanted in that moment was for Vic to comfort me. "Vic?" I called out. I saw him glare at Jack before saying "Coming Kell." He walked into my room holding a bag of popcorn and sour skittles. I let him place them down before hugging him.

"You heard that conversation didn't you?" I nodded slowly. "I don't want to be here anymore Vic." He grabbed the skittles off of my bed and took my hand in his. "Let's go to my place." We ducked out of my window onto the fire escape.

We began to walk in the direction opposite from campus. "Hey Vic?" He slowed down our walking so he could look at me while I talked. "Yeah? Stop being so nervous, Kells. No judgement is allowed here." Sometimes, his super sense was a pain in the ass.

"What are the benefits to being a Vampire?" I asked curiously. Vic's eyes lit up in excitement and I kind of felt bad to get his hopes all up. "Well eternal youth, a special power fitted to your personality as mine is super sense. Then super strength and speed, awesome night vision." Vic had a way with words that had being a Vampire sounding like a luxury.

"I'll think about it again." We spent the rest of the walk talking about our hometowns and Vic's was actually in the United States which I was kind of shocked about. "At last, our destination." Vic said after a good 35 minute walk.

I was faced with a giant mansion and wow these people lived rich. "You didn't tell me you were rich." I said. Vic laughed. "It was my father's but he passed it down to me. Come on, we'll sneak into my room." We walked around to the left side of the building.

Leaning on the building was a wooden ladder that was rested upon a window that looked like it was on the third story. Vic pointed to the window and mouthed "Our destination." He motioned for me to climb up first.

When I finally got to the top, I pushed his window up and crawled inside. His room was black and red with his sheets being a satin black. "Wow." I said admiring everything. Vic laughed and kissed my ear.

"Your innocence is adorable." He said. I watched as he walked over to the mahogany desk and sat down sifting through papers. "What's that?" I asked. He sighed. "Reports on everyone, as leader I have to keep tabs on everyone. You can lay down if you want." I did as he told and oh god his bed felt like heaven. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

\------

"Kells! Kellin, wakey wakey." Vic said waving his hand in front of my face. His bed was so soft that I just rolled away from him. I had a lot of time to think while I was in Kellin's daydream land and honestly there were so many pro's to being a Vampire.

Vic laid next to me and buried his head into my shoulder. "You smell good. My little O negative baby." I turned to face him. "How did you know that I was O negative?" I said as last night I only said my type was O. Panic was clearly written across his face.

"Vic, did you steal my blood?!" I shouted at him. He looked down at his hands and I could see his eyes fill with tears. "Y-yes." He said while his voice cracked. I drank my own fucking blood last night and actually enjoyed it. I'm a sick fuck, what the fuck is my life?

Fortunately, I had made my decision while I was asleep. I wiped the tears away from Vic's eyes and he looked shocked. "Kellin, what are you-?" I silenced him by pressing my lips against his in a gentle kiss.

"Do it. Vic please. I'm ready. Turn me."


	10. Chapter 10

Vic's POV

I stared into Kellin's blue-green eyes and wondered if I was high or not. "What?" I asked him. He scoffed and playfully hit me upside the head. Then his eyes grew darker and there was something so sinister about it that it totally threw me off. "I said fucking bite me bitch."

He leaned down to kiss me but I quickly dodged it. "Kells, wait. What made you change your mind?" He smirked. "Well you of course." He said poking me and leaning in to kiss me again but I placed my hand on his chest. "This can get kind of messy, are you 1000 percent sure?"

Kellin grabbed my face and made me look into his eyes. I couldn't even deny that I liked this side of him. "Do it. I'm ready. Fuck everything and yolo but forever." I laughed at him. "Don't laugh, get to work bitch." If this was a way to turn me on it was definitely working as I felt myself grow harder.

The only fucking problem is Kellin would be out cold for about two hours so it looks like my hand will become my only friend again. I leant down and kissed his neck just in case he wanted to push me away before I started. Kellin scoffed impatiently and yeah I guess that it was time to get this show on the road.

I bit into his neck and he let out a hiss of pain. I moaned softly. "Gosh, Kells you taste so fucking good." He pushed me away before I drank him all and I grabbed a blade from my left bedside table. I took my shirt off and threw it somewhere in my room not really caring where it landed. I pushed the blade into my chest.

Blood began to run down my chest and I pulled a weak Kellin to my chest. He licked my chest getting all the blood up. It was done actually. I looked at him and waited for his reaction, I had done this a couple times to know how everything played out. His eyes flashed red for a second and then he went limp in my arms.

I laid him down on my bed and went down to the bathroom to bandage my chest. Once I was done with that I went into our main meeting room. On the far wall was a red button that meant I wanted everyone in that room. I pushed it and awaited everyone's arrival.

\-----

A mere fifteen minutes later and all the seats were full and all eyes were on me. I stood up and everyone knew it was serious business. "Okay everyone, I have an announcement to make. Drumroll please." My younger brother Mike hit the table a couple times making a rhythm flow. "We have a new member to our clan."

Various voices broke out through the crowd. "What's their name?" "Boy or Girl?" "Viccy finally turned someone." The one that stood out the most was Jenna's cruel cry. "It's fucking loverboy. Vic you're too fucking in love with him maybe you should pass it on to Mike since you clearly don't give a shit about us anymore. I hope you and Kellin are fucking happy, you bitch." She got up and stormed out of the meeting hall. All eyes turned to me, everyone would stay silent now but in the comfort of their own rooms the truth would come out.

"Ignore her." All of the heads nodded at my command. I kind of really liked being in charge, it was nice to have control over every aspect of this clan. "His name is Kellin Bostwick. He's 23 years old. He's also my boyfriend so if any one of you disrespects him so help me god I will tear your limbs apart, got it?" Most eyes widened in fear but everyone nodded.

"Dismissed." I said. Mike came up to me and pulled me into a hug. Ugh, family moments were getting boring now. "I'm sorry for how Jenna's been acting lately. She's just jealous but hey she chose to be a witch." I nodded knowing Mike was in a way right but there was more to the story.

There was a lot of dirt I had on Jenna that I spent years collecting. She had a very rocky past and I could ruin her with all I knew but I could never tell any of this to anyone. Not even Kellin and I trust him with all my heart.

\------

A hour later, I decided to check on Kellin as he should be waking up soon. I went into my room and I heard pacing. "Oh you're awake." In an instance, he was standing in front of me and I jumped a little. "Hi baby." He said biting his lip and please Kellin stop.

He picked me up and kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he spun us around the room. All my thoughts at the moment were Kellin centric. His lips, his hands which were wandering, him. All of sudden, he pulled away and I let out a small whimper.

His eyes were red now and they would be anytime he used his power....which I didn't even know what it was. They were all fitted to our personalities so I had absolutely no fucking clue what Kellin's could be.

"You're powerless in this situation and you hate it." Kellin said. I turned to him and it finally clicked. His power mind reading/mind control, that lucky bitch. "You're jealous. Remind me again why I was so against this in the first place?" He said clearly enjoying reading my thoughts.

"You're right I am enjoying this way too much." He said while giggling. "Kells quit it." He frowned but I saw his eyes return to their blue-greenish state. "So we need to go over some rules firstly." He rolled his eyes but sat down on my bed.

"First: Your part of this clan now, look out for each other no matter what issues arise. Normally, you would have to live here and as much as I want that to happen I know you love Gabe too much to ditch him. Secondly, at first you're going to want to drink human blood 24/7 for about 3 days so I'll call Gabe. I'll also go get some from the blood bank."

He nodded and I knew the thought of drinking an alive human repulsed him but given the opportunity he would. "NICK!" I called. In an instant, my cousin was standing in the doorway awaiting my orders. "Get me some AB positive from downstairs." He nodded.

"Thirdly, other clans are out to get us and you can sense a Vampire like Jack so be careful if you come into contact with someone not from our clan. And last but not least, I get reports on all your actions but you won't be a problem, will you?" I asked.

Kellin smirked but I knew it was all a façade and he would do what I asked. Nick arrived a moment later with the blood I requested in a mug. Kellin smelt it and made grabby hands at me. "Someone's needy." I said. His eyes turned red and before I knew it he had the mug in his hands.

"Fucking piece of shit mind control." I said watching as Kellin gulped down the blood. He moaned when a bit too much entered his mouth and I knew the feeling as the taste was all too perfect. His eyes returned to normal once he finished it.

"I'm sorry for doing that. I was just very hungry." He said looking guilty. Was it possible for a human to be so adorable? "Kells, it's okay." He shifted closer to me. "Can we cuddle?" He asked.

Now who could deny Kellin Quinn asking you to cuddle?

\------

Apparently, Kellin and I fell asleep as I awoke to the sounds of a cellphone ringing. It was Kellin's and by the time I wedged it out of his pocket the call had been sent to voicemail. I checked his screen and he had 35 missed calls from Gabe, Tay and Jack. Oh shit!

I dialed Gabe back quickly. "Kellin, where the fuck are you?" Gabe said into the phone when the call connected. "Hey Gabe, it's Vic. Kellin's staying with me tonight." I heard Tay laugh and Jack softly go "Oh no" as he realized what I did to his best friend.

"Tell Kellin that we don't want any details." Gabe said and I laughed. Tay and Gabe were so clueless to what just happened but Jack had to suffer through that pain. If only they knew that their innocence Kells wasn't so innocent.

Gabe hung up after saying bye and I turned to Kellin. His breathing was uneven so I knew he'd be waking up soon. I was right as not two minutes later Kellin was awake and begging for blood. I could get used to this.


	11. Chapter 11

Kellin's POV

So I'm a Vampire now? I honestly don't know why I was ever against this; I can tell Vic's a bit frustrated as I keep using my power when he's being annoying. I went downstairs with Vic to grab a mug of blood for my breakfast. It was like a dining hall so multiple people could eat at the same time. Most actually ate cereal even though it gave them no nutritional value.

When I went in I saw Jenna sitting at a table surrounded by a few people. As I got closer I noticed it was Tyler, Patty and Oli. They were apparently a team and were against what I've heard as #teamKellic. I really liked the name and hoped it would stick.

Lyndsey was on the breakfast line as the server today. I approached her and she smiled. "Hi Kellin! What type do we want for today as it'll be your last breakfast here?" It was my third day after being a Vampire and nothing had really changed except my appetite was normal now. I looked at Vic for his recommendation.

He leant down and whispered in my ear, "You can choose what you want. This day is all about you." I smiled at him. Typical Vic, always putting me before himself. "AB positive please." Lyndsey smiled and went about heating it in a mug.

After a moment, she handed it to me. "Vic, can I get you anything?" He shook his head and we sat down at a table. We sat in silence holding hands as I drank my breakfast. "Vic?" He hummed to let me know I heard him. I was sick of his off Standish attitude this morning and honestly as much as I love my power I knew it frustrated Vic. "What're you thinking at the moment?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You can't tell?" He shot back with an attitude. I sighed. "I wasn't going to use it because I know it annoys you." He rubbed his thumb over mine. "Use it." He whispered. I opened myself up to read his thoughts.

I'm scared you'll leave me for good once you go home.

"You know that won't happen. I'm not using you to obtain this. I wanted this so I can be with you for eternity in every way possible." I said. The next thing I know he's picking me up and kissing me.

You taste so fucking good Kells. I want you.

I hummed against his lips to let him know I heard it. I tapped Vic on the shoulder twice to ask him to put me down. We were on the staircase now and it was time for me to take control. "You're so fucking needy. You want me because you think I'll leave you. I should punish you." He let out a soft moan as I ran my hand across the front of his jeans.

"Kells don't tease." He said. I led him up to his bedroom and pushed the door open. "Get on the bed and take your clothes off but leave your boxers on." Vic smirked and did what I said.

He thought we were going all the way but I'm too much of a tease to give him everything he wants. He laid on the bed, biting his lip and waiting for me to make the first move. I crawled on top of him and began to kiss him slipping my tongue into his mouth. I ran my hands up and down his chest.

He detached our lips and stared at me. "Do something." I smirked and he groaned knowing that I wouldn't give in that easily. I trailed kisses up and down his chest paying special attention to his nipples.

I sucked one into my mouth and his reaction was like music to my ear. He let out a breathy moan followed with "Kells please." I swirled my tongue around it and he let out another moan. I pulled away and looked at him.

I kissed him once more on the lips and then got up off the bed. I slipped into my TOMS and said "Goodbye Vic." I heard one thought the loudest in my ear.

I fucking hate you Kellin because I know you're listening you fucker.

\-------

I arrived home 30 minutes later. Tay and Gabe were nowhere to be found but Jack was sitting in our living room. "Hey Jack." I said. He turned around. "Kellin, are you okay?" He got up and hugged me tight.

"Yeah, why?" Jack let go of me quickly and stepped away. "You're not human anymore." I heard two gasps and looked up to see Tay and Gabe standing in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

Vic's POV

I really wish I could murder Kellin sometimes. It wouldn't do any good seeing as he's already dead but god, the torturing I would do to him. It's not fun to have a boner that you can't just magically wish away. I decided to take a cold shower instead of actually finish myself off.

I stepped into the shower and let the water cascade over my body. While I did I imagined Kellin and how we first met. A curious boy in the middle of a college library looking up Vampires and me a Vampire helping him with advice, ironic or not? I washed my hair and body before stepping out of the shower and when I did my stomach dropped.

I got this really bad feeling and I knew It could only mean one thing......... Kellin was in trouble. Since I sired him, we have an emotional connection now and our vibes connect. I threw on clothes and ran to Kellin's apartment. I found myself thanking some greater being for giving me super sense and super speed.

I ran up the steps and knocked on the door. "TELL THEM THE TRUTH KELLIN!" I heard Jack yell and no this wasn't good. "Don't yell at me." Kellin said and I could hear in his voice that he was crying. I knocked on the door again. "Kells?" I yelled.

It was a second before the door opened and I was met with a sobbing Kellin. He looked a mess so I sweeped him into my arms and hugged him. I picked him up and carried him into the living room. Tay and Gabe were sitting looking confused and Jack was pacing back and forth. "Why were you yelling at my boyfriend?" I asked.

Jack spun around and his eyes filled with vengeance. "YOU! YOU CORRUPTED HIM! YOU TURNED HIM AND NOW HE'S NO LONGER PURE!" I set Kellin down on the couch next to Tay knowing she would calm him down and I walked up to Jack. I pushed him against the wall and whispered. "Keep your fucking hands off of him before I ruin you." "Vic stop! He's scared and a coward!" Kellin yelled. I didn't even have to look to know that he was using his power.

I let go of Jack and stepped away from him. "Vic, your threats are empty because you know what happens if you die and we wouldn't want that would we?" I wanted to punch the smug expression off of his face but I knew Kellin would get more upset.

Gabe suddenly saved us all from a UFC match in the living room. "Jack, you should go for a little while." Jack looked like he was ready to lunge at Gabe but he sighed. "Only for Kellin." "I don't love you, Jack." Kellin said. I looked over to see him standing next to me. His eyes a deep red and his back facing towards Tay and Gabe, Jack looked ready to cry so he pushed past the both of us. 

Tay and Gabe sighed after the front door closed while I pressed my lips against Kellin's. Kellin led me to his room and kissed me harder while pushing me against the closed door. "Can we finish this?" I nodded ready for anything. He kissed me while tugging at the bottom of my shirt, I got the hint and pulled it over my head. "So tan and so beautiful." Kellin said while kissing up and down my torso. I tried to gain any dominance I could because I hate not being in control so I grabbed Kellin and pushed him onto the bed.

"It's not going to work." Kellin said but he let me push his shirt off. Now we were both shirtless and I leaned in to kiss him but Kellin flipped us over. "You thought." He said while leaving kisses right below my bellybutton.

He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off with a bit of difficulty because yeah, I buy girl jeans. He pulled away and admired me. He ran his fingers along the bulge in my boxers. "Hmmmmmm someone's been a real bad boy. Biting people Victor? That's not very nice." He said in a mocking tone.

I could see in his eyes that he was clearly enjoying this. He pulled off his jeans so we were both in just our boxers. "Yes, Kellin. You should punish me." He flipped me over and straddled me. The next thing I know, I felt a stinging against my backside. He had just slapped me, that little bitch. "You whiny piece of shit. I should do much more than punish you." He said and wow, this was Kellin.

"Now you're going to count like a good boy. We're only going to ten because I'm nice." He brought his hand down. SMACK! "One." I said. SMACK! "Two." He hesitated this time to keep me guessing and when I finally relaxed he smacked me. I let out a moan. "T-th-r-ee." I moaned out.

Kellin flipped me back over. "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Filthy little whore." He pulled his boxers and motioned to his dick. "Suck." He said and damn, for a virgin he knew what to do. I flipped us so he was leaning against the bed. I took him in my hand getting him just a little harder.

"Lube?" I asked. "Top left drawer." He said. I opened it and squirted a bit into my hand and ran it up and down his dick. "Vic I swear if you don't.... OH OH MY YES BABY." Now that's one way to shut him up. His pulled at my hair and I ran my tongue on the underside of his dick. "More Vic please." I knew he wasn't going to last long so I swirled my tongue along the tip. "VIC!" He yelled and tugged at my hair while cumming down my throat. I swallowed it all and leaned back up to kiss him.

He flipped us over and took my boxers off. He squirted some lube on his hand and I saw his dominance falter for a moment. "Just do what you do to yourself." I whispered and he smiled. Grabbing my dick and running his hand up and down it and smirking down at me as I tried to hold back the moans.

He was almost an expert. He knew exactly where to apply pressure and what made me go crazy. "Kellin, I'm close." He leaned down and took the tip of my dick in his mouth. I didn't force him to take me all the way but he twirled his tongue around the top and I yelled "KELLIN" before cumming.

He swallowed what he could and then kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. "Was that okay?" Kellin looked at me and I could see worry in his eyes. That was the Kellin that I knew. I kissed him passionately. "Yes." I said.

His eyes sparkled and he kissed me. "Okay, I'm actually really tired." He said while yawning. I laughed. "Go to bed, darling." I said. He rested his head on my shoulder and that's how we stayed for the next 3 hours.


	13. Chapter 13

Kellin's POV

I woke up lying practically on top of Vic. I heard soft snores so I knew that he had fallen asleep too. Wow, we didn't even go all the way but I could tell he liked it and when we do that it's going to be perfect. The best part was Vic didn't even know I was controlling his thoughts to sub so I could be dominant.

Vic's the type of person that likes to have control over every aspect of their life and honestly it can get fucking annoying. So a little mind control and I can get my way. I knew we were ignoring the bigger issue which was Jack. He was after Vic since Vic had turned me and I never really gave Gabe and Tay an explanation.

I walked out into the living room as that's normally where they reside half the time but I saw something I never wanted to see. Gabe had Tay's jeans off and he was fingering her. I let out a sound as I tried to run back in my room. It was too late as they noticed me, Gabe looked scared and Tay started to cover herself up.

"Really Kellin?" Gabe asked. I gave him a look. "We had to listen to you and Vic have sex but you look terrified when you catch us." I laughed. "First of all we didn't have sex and second of all that's straight sex. Very different. That sh.it is what gay guys run from." I said.

Gabe sighed knowing I was right and I walked into the kitchen. Tay had followed me after fixing herself. "So what did Jack mean by ranting about you not being human anymore?" I laughed. "He thinks Vic's corrupted me and that I'm no longer innocent." "You're not." Me and Tay both jumped and turned to see Vic siting on the counter.

"You're awake?!" I said. He laughed. "Was I ever truly asleep?" He shot back. Fuck, I forgot Vampires don't sleep for long periods of times. "Kells, we need to talk." He said. I had no clue what he wanted to talk about but he probably wanted to list more useless rules.

Tay turned to me and gave me a hug. "Me and Gabe are going to head out for a bit. Want anything?" She asked. "Sour skittles. Bye Tay." I said as Vic practically dragged me out of the room and into my bedroom.

He pushed me onto the bed. "Sit." He said. I decided to play along for a bit before taking control to make him putty in my hands. "You think you can use that mind control bullshit on me? I knew the whole time Kellin." I looked down at the floor. He was pissed.

"Vic, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would know." I said. He turned and pushed me onto the floor while undoing his jeans. "You're going to suck my dick. You're also going to swallow up every single bit, okay?" I nodded scared to disobey him.

He pushed his jeans off and threw them across the room not really caring where they landed. He then pushed his boxers down to his knees and gave me a look. "Start." He was already half hard but honestly I had no fucking clue what to do.

I looked up at him. He scoffed. "Don't make me force you Kellin." I sighed and took the tip in my mouth and sucked on it like a lollipop. He let out a breathy moan and I looked up at him, smirking with his dick still in my mouth which was kind of awkward.

"Kellin" He moaned out as I took more of him in my mouth. I swirled my tongue over the base and began to take as much as I could of him in my mouth. "You have a magical mouth, you know?" He said. "Blowjob eyes too. You fucking slut." His dirty talk was really great.

I sucked on his dick more and then hollowed my cheeks. "KELLIN!" He practically screamed. I kept doing it just to push him closer to that perfect edge. "I'm close baby. Please no more teasing." He said.

I sucked a bit more in my mouth testing my limits. He moaned loudly cumming in my mouth and I swallowed every last bit making sure not to choke. He looked down at me. My dick was standing at full attention and he smirked.

He pulled me up to him and whispered in my ear. "This will teach you not to be a bad boy." He said while palming me through my jeans before pulling away. He pulled back on his boxers and went to retrieve his jeans.

"Well...I have to get home. Goodbye babe. Oh, Payback is pretty fucking awesome." He said while smirking and walking out the door. He popped his head back in a moment later. "Oh. Don't touch yourself either. I'll know." He said and I groaned knowing he was absolutely right.

"FUCK YOU VIC!" I yelled. I heard him laugh as he opened the front door. "THAT'S MY JOB KELLS." I really fucking hate my boyfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

Kellin's POV

I honestly hated my boyfriend. He left me here with a problem in my pants all because I used my mind control. Fuck him and his rules, I'm getting off. I pushed my boxers down and grabbed a hold of my member stroking it lightly.

I felt someone slap my hand away after a few moments and opened my eyes to see Vic standing there. I let out a groan. "Super sense is the best." He said while smirking. He leaned in for a kiss but I pushed him away quickly. "Go away."

He moved so he was sitting next to me on my bed. I pulled my boxers up and turned away from him. I started to cry because I hate the whole denying kink it's not fun for any of the involved parties. "Kells, what's wrong?" Vic said scooting closer to me. I stood up and faced him.

"I don't know if I can deal with this." I had been thinking while I was asleep about everything and all the effects. Vic walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. This time I let him hold me as I was afraid someone like Jack would hurt me.

Vic hugged me tighter and whispered into my ear "No one can get you as long as I'm here." He pulled back an inch moving one of his hands from my waist to wipe away my tears. He was honestly the best person and I couldn't believe I doubted our relationship.

He looked at me for a second before saying, "You doubted us?" I then realized that I had let him into my thoughts. I nodded slowly and Vic stepped away from me. His eyes filling with tears, "No one ever stays." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my chest but he pushed me away.

"Why does the world hate me? You doubted us. Gosh, Kells I love you and I hate that- ." His brain caught up to his mouth and he stopped himself. He knelt down to the ground and broke out into sobs. This was a huge change from the over confident Vic that I always get to see.

"Vic?" I said cautiously as I knelt down beside him. He looked up at me and I took him and myself by surprise as I kissed him. After a few moments, I pulled away and looked at him. "I love you too. I get to spend eternity with you. I really fucking love you." He smiled at me but his smiled faltered.

"Do you really?" I picked him up and pushed him onto the bed. I crawled on top of him and began to kiss him. He wrapped his legs around me and flipped us over. He pulled away and looked at me. "Can I show you how much I love you?" He asked. I nodded.

He slipped off my boxers while I pulled over his t-shirt. He leaned down to kiss me and his tongue gazed over my nipples. I let out a small moan and reached for the zipper to Vic's jeans but he beat me and pulled them off fast. "All the way?" He asked me.

"Please." I said as his hands ran up and down my body. He reached over me and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table that we left out earlier. He poured some on his fingers and looked up at me. "Are you sure? This is going to be uncomfortable." I nodded again.

He pushed one of his fingers in and I tensed up. "Kells, don't tense. It'll hurt more." He leaned up and kissed me. I realized after a few moments he was doing this to distract me as he moved his first finger in and out of me easily.

"Another finger." I said and he looked at me before pushing another in. Now it felt very uncomfortable and Vic used his other hand to stroke me a couple of times. "How does that feel?" He asked while looking at me.

"It feels kind weir-OH FUCK VIC!" I cried out. He was smirking and he kept rubbing his fingers against the spot he just hit. "You ready?" He asked before kissing my inner thighs. "Yes get in me now." I said and he laughed.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and put it over his length. He opened my legs so that they were on either side of him. He pushed his tip inside of me and I groaned. "Kells you have to relax." I nodded. He reached down and grabbed my dick rubbing up and down it, applying pressure in all the right places.

He pushed his dick all the way into me. He looked me in the eye while stroking me and I knew he was waiting for me to give him the okay. He kissed me for a couple minutes until I pushed him away. "You can move now." He pulled out a bit before slamming back in at a different angle.

It felt a bit uncomfortable and I didn't see how people could enjoy this. "Kells, you're so fucking tight babe. Oh my god." I knew that he felt great so I didn't mind. He pushed in at a different angle and I suddenly understood the hype.

"VIC" I cried out. "You like that baby?" I nodded quickly. "You're such a slut Kellin." He pushed back in hitting that spot again and I let out a loud moan. He was honestly trying to kill me here.

"K-Kells I'm c-close." Vic said while staring me in the eyes. "M-me t-too." I said. He reached down and starting stroking me in time with his thrusts. "VIC!" I cried out as I came all over my stomach. He followed by cumming inside me a moment later.

He slowly pulled out and stared at me. "I love you Kells." He said while kissing me. I kissed him back. "I love you too Viccy." He smiled. "You're going to be sore tomorrow." I nodded while pulling the sheets up so we could cuddle for a bit.


	15. Chapter 15

Vic's POV

Kellin was asleep next to me after our first time. Gosh, I really love him. Newer Vampires tend to sleep more as they still have human qualities so I bent down and kissed his head.

Kellin's bedroom door opened a few moments later and I was faced with Tay and Jack. Tay walked over to Kellin's table and put his jumbo pack of sour skittles on it. "It smells like sex in here Vic." Tay said. I smirked and she groaned.

"Tell Kells that I don't want details even though I love him." Tay said while exiting his room. I was left alone with a sleeping Kellin and Jack. "You're smart Victor. I got to give you credit for that."

I stood up and faced Jack. I had no clue what his power was but I was strong enough to protect Kellin from him. I also blocked out any vibes from Kells because our emotional connection gives him every bad vibe I feel.

"What do you want, Jack?" I asked. He pushed me back a little. "Have you told lover boy the truth? Why I won't kill you?" I shook my head as I have no intention of Kellin ever finding that out.

"Wow Vic. I bet that would've changed his decision knowing that if someone ever killed you that he would die too." Jack let out a laugh before pushing me to the ground. "You're patehetic." He said.

"We're coming after you Vic and your possee be ready. You're going down bitch. You've been warned." Jack said before leaning down to slap me.

He stood back up and disappeared. That bitches power was telaportation. Why does everyone get the cool powers and I'm stuck with super sense?

I unblocked Kellin from my feelings and he woke up almost immediately. "Vic?" He called out. His voice cracking from the overwhelming emotion of sadness. I raised my hand so he could see me.

"VIC!" He said and rushed to my side. "Who hurt you?!" He said his eyes turning red as he tried to read my thoughts but he was blocked. "TELL ME NOW DAMNIT!"

He said as his fist smacked the hardwood floor. "You've blocked me out so please tell me." I shook my head."Kells I can't." He looked downright furious.

"It was Jack?!" He said and shit, I let him in for a moment. "No no no no no." He said. I moved towards him and pulled him into my chest.

"Kells, he's coming for us." Kellin started crying harder in my arms. "No he can't." Kellin said. "He's coming for me, you, Lynn, the whole Clan Kellin."

Kellin shook his head. "How could my best friend do this?" He said as his voice cracked from sobbing. "Oh darling we'll be okay."

I picked Kellin up and carried the sobbing mess I called my boyfriend into the living room. Tay and Gabe were sitting there watching Angel. "Vic, Why is Kellin crying?" Gabe asked.

Tay reached out to touch him but I shook my head. "Come with me, I'll explain everything later. I swear." Kellin looked up at me confused.

"Why?"

He thought in his head referring to why we were bringing Tay and Gabe to our mansion.

"He'll use them to get to you. They're safer with us."

Kellin nodded and we started the trek to our mansion.


	16. Chapter 16

Kellin's POV

The worst feeling in the world is getting hit with the emotions of the person you love and care for the most. I was walking with Vic, Tay and Gabe to our mansion and for some reason he hadn't blocked off our connection. He was terrified of what was to come and just hidden away under all that was guilt.

We reached our mansion and Vic turned to me. "Front door. Lyndsey's waiting along with Alexa." He said pushing Tay and Gabe towards me. I led them up to the door while Vic wandered off somewhere. "KELLIN!" Lynn shouted and engulfed me into a hug.

She quickly pulled away and gave me a look. I noticed Alexa's look quickly matched hers. "What?" I said. Alexa scoffed before saying "Humans." Lynn gestured towards Tay and Gabe and oh, they were humans. "Vic said they could enter for protection." I knew they would listen to anything I said because they were scared of Vic.

"The bad guy is after us, isn't he?" Another voice said. We all turned around to see a girl with red hair and purple eyes sitting on the steps. "Leda, go away." Alexa said. "No, he has a right to know. Hi Kellin. First of all, your boy toy is hiding something from you to protect you from the evil gay boy and second of all you should tell them the truth." Leda said while gazing upon me.

I nodded pushing past the three girls with Gabe and Tay following on my heels. I led them up into Vic's room as I sensed he wasn't here. "Kellin, what the hell is going on bro?" Gabe said as soon as I locked the door. "Well um this is going to sound weird but Vic's a Vampire and he turned me into one." "OMG YOU'RE LIKE MY OWN ANGEL!" Tay shouted.

Gabe gave her a glare totally unappeased by what she said. "He's my angel." Another voice said and I jumped when Vic wrapped his arms around my waist. "Long story short, We're all Vampires and Jack's clan wants to kill our clan. Bye." Vic said while pushing them out of his room.

"VIC! THAT'S RUDE!" I shouted while hitting him. He scoffed at me. "Oh, you're actually mad at me." He said after a moment. I sat down on the bed and sighed. "Kells, what did I do?" Vic said his voice cracking.

"You're keeping secrets from me!" I shouted. He looked to the floor and I knew Leda was right. "You lied to me Vic!" I couldn't help it as I reached out and slapped him across the face. His eyes flashed with anger and he picked me up and threw me against the wall, fucking super strength.

"YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD TELL YOU THAT IF I DIE YOU DIE!" He shouted at me. I stepped away from him in fear. He instantly regretted his words as I felt regret wash over him. "Fuck, Kells I'm so sorry." He said as he tried to grab me.

I pushed him away. "Think about this first because I don't want to be yelled at again." I went to walk out the door but he picked me up and threw me on the bed. I was just in sweats and boxers from our recent events.

He pulled off my sweats and boxers and kissed my hip bones. He took my tip in his mouth after a few seconds and began sucking on it. "Vic stop. I'm mad at you." I said. He kept going and licked up the base. He took all of me in his mouth and swirled his tongue around my length.

I hated his effect on me because now I was a moaning mess. "Vic baby please. Oh fuck." He hollowed his cheeks and I was a goner. I came down his throat and he swallowed all of it up. "I love you Kellin Quinn Bostwick, are we okay?" He said.

I stared back into his chocolate eyes and I felt myself giving in. "I love you too Victor Vincent Fuentes and yes."

THIRD PERSON POV

Jack's clan was busy getting ready for battle. He was ordering people around everywhere. "Justin and Jesse you guys check the back. If anything comes in you put a stake through its fucking heart." Jack yelled at them.

He felt a particular presence enter the room as Vampires were very good at sensing beings. Humans, Witches, Seers, Other Vampires, Everything. He smirked to himself. "Meet me in my bedroom darling."

He began barking more orders and telling someone to clean up the pile of dust on the floor. Fucking idiots who stake themselves, he thought to himself. He entered his room and a girl was sitting on his bed in her underwear.

"Hello Jack." The girl said. Jack walked over and kissed her. "Hello Jenna. Where's my information bitch." Jenna let out a small laugh. "You know payment comes first."

Jack always thought Jenna was easy she came within minutes so Jack slipped off her underwear. He curled one finger inside of her hitting that magical spot instantly. He kept pushing against it as Jenna was a moaning mess already.

She came 30 seconds later once Jack pressed three fingers against that spot and it was too much for Jenna. Now it was time for information. "He has Kells with him but he's terrified. I don't know how long I could hold him off. I weakened his powers enough for you to slap him but he gets power from the boy."

Jack knew the big piece of the puzzle was Kellin. Jack always knew that Kellin was gay and wanted to ask him out multiple times. He was always scared that the younger would reject him though.

"I'll get him away from the leader. That's not the problem per say. Let me guess the humans are on the premise too?" Jenna nodded in response to his question. "He's so fucking predictable. You're going down Victor."

Jack would make good on his threat one day.


	17. Chapter 17

Kellin's POV

I was laying in Vic's bed as he was out preparing for war. I'm glad we made up but I'm still upset that he didn't tell me that I could die if he dies. There was a knock upon the door which broke me from my train of thought.

"Come in!" I shouted. Tay entered a moment later and sat next to me. "So a Vampire?" I nodded at her question. She sighed and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Kells. You know Gabe is pissed at you, right?" Tay said.

I nodded as I couldn't help the tears welling up inside my eyes. I cut Vic off from my emotions as he didn't need to be distracted. "He hates me, doesn't he?" I asked, my voice cracking. Tay shook her head. "No, he's mad that you didn't tell him. I think he hates Vic for turning you though." I couldn't help but let out a sob. I never wanted this.

Tay pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly. "Kells, you're going to be okay." I felt another presence enter the room and I looked up to see Jenna standing at the doorway. "What do you want Jenna?" I said.

She laughed. "Loverboy wants you, not me. I'm sorry." I got up and began to walk past her but I stopped. "You have someone else's scent on you." I said. I saw worry flash across her eyes but it was replaced with overwhelming confidence.

"What I can't get laid?" She said. I ignored her as I led Tay downstairs to Vic. He was sitting in the meeting hall and I recognized quite a few people from my stay here. I walked in and motioned for Tay to sit down.

Vic stopped midsentence and walked over towards me. He kissed me on the mouth even using tongue and I felt everyone's eyes on us. He broke away and walked back to the front of the room.

Well that was great, I'm so glad I get to spend eternity with him. "Okay everyone, Kells, Kellin, KELLIN!" Vic shouted and Oh I was noticed. I paid attention and Vic told us the plan. "First of all, some of you guys are traitors and I will find out who they are. Secondly, Oli Sykes and Tyler Joseph come here." I saw two boys stand up and noticed they were at Jenna's table that morning shit talking me and Vic.

I watched as they walked up and faced Vic. He turned to them and smirked. Usually, I saw Vic smirk like that in the bedroom and it threw me off a bit. Why would he look at them like that? I still had our emotions cut off so Vic couldn't sense anything.

In an instant he pulled out a wooden stick and stabbed the two boys. Seconds later, they were two piles of dust on the floor. My boyfriend just killed two people and It was kinda hot?...

"Not now Kells." I heard in my head and shit, did I really let him in? His smile towards me confirmed my answer. "Okay, that's what will happen if one of you betray me. We have expert seers and awesome mind readers like my boyfriend so beware."

He nodded towards the crowd and they all got up. Apparently this meeting was adjourned. Vic walked over to me and Tay. "That was ruthless, Vic." Tay said. He laughed and bent down. "Make them scared of you and they'll listen."

He then started kissing me as we sat on the meeting hall table. Tay got up and left obviously bored and I guess she was going to find Gabe. Vic moved down to my neck and bit it softly. "Vic, we've been there already." I said in a taunting tone.

He laughed at me. "So Kellin...Were you turned on when I staked those bad boys?" He said a bit condescendingly. I bit my lip as I would never admit it. He slipped his hand into my pants and began palming me through my boxers.

"You're already hard. Fucking slut." He said before he bit into my neck hard. I felt blood run down it and Vic ran his free hand over the wound. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it.

He let out a soft moan when he did. He then put his hand up to my mouth and I licked off the remaining blood on his fingers. I honestly didn't even care that it was my blood as it was blood.

He began to kiss me as he slipped his hand into my boxers. We were quickly interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Vic broke away and I saw Mike standing there. Mike was Vic's younger brother and never bothered him ever unless there was an issue.

Vic sighed and kissed me while zipping up my jeans. "I'm sorry." He whispered against my lips. Sometimes I hate the fact he's the leader.


	18. Chapter 18

Vic's POV

I followed Mike out of the meeting hall. I love my brother but he interrupted me and Kellin. I led him up to my room passing Jenna on the way.

She smelled of another being and I knew that smell but who could it be? I brushed it off and closed my bedroom door. "Okay, What's up?" Mike sighed.

"Alysha found out about who I am. She wants to pray over us." I rolled my eyes at him. "She can pray over just you alright." Mike laughed nervously. "Okay spill." I said.

"He's scared of telling you the truth." Someone said. I turned to see Kellin sitting on the window ledge. His eyes were a dark red so I could tell he was using his power. "Tell him Michael."

"She said she'll tell her Dad and he'll murder all of us." Mike said. I sighed. Kellin laughed. "Nice Vic very nice." Sometimes I wished Kellin would just shut up.

"Mike, the only reason I'm not yelling at you is because I know that you love her. So she can pray over us to make herself happy." I said. Mike nodded softly. "I'll text her. Thanks Vic." He exited from the room and I turned to Kellin.

He smirked and leant in to kiss me. I kissed him back but he pushed me away 30 seconds later. "I have information that may need to be payed by sex." He said while smirking.

I gave him a small nod to let him know it was okay to tell me. "There's one person who has been playing you for a long ass time." He said. I held his hand and pulled him on top so he was sitting on my waist.

"Spill." I said and Kellin responded. "Jenna is not on your side. She's been fucking Jack for about a year now. I picked his scent off of her. My guess is she gives him information in exchange for sex." My eyes flashed with rage.

"THAT'S WHO'S SMELL I PICKED UP. SHE'S DEAD MEAT." I said as I got up. In an instant I was in front of Kellin and his eyes returned to their bluish-green state. "I'm sorry but you need to think this through Vic." I had no idea what I was feeling at this moment.

I was angry because I trusted Jenna so much as she did all these protection spells. I was also sad that I put faith in all these people just for me to betray me. How do I know Kellin won't leave me next.

He grabbed my hand and I looked up at him. "I promise that I'll never leave. I love you so much and I don't think I can function without you, okay?" He ran his fingers over my eyes drying my tears.

He kissed me passionatly and I returned it. We stood there kissing until we were out of breath. Kellin was the first to pull away. "I love you too Kells."

I grabbed his hand in mine and we walked to the west library to search how to kill a witch.


	19. Chapter 19

Kellin's POV

We were in the West Library looking at books on witches trying to see how to kill them. I sat down as I was starting to feel under the weather. Vic stopped flipping through the book and turned towards me. "Kells?" He said.

I shook my head because I knew what he wanted to know. He came over and sat by me, I could tell he was afraid to touch me so I grabbed his hand. "V-Vic I r-really don't f-feel g-g-good." I said. Vic kissed my forehead.

I sensed another presence in the room but couldn't single out who it was. Vic held me for a few more moments but I could tell he was getting antsy. I pointed to the book but he shook his head. "What's wrong Kellin?" I shook my head again.

"Can Vampires even get sick?" I asked Vic. His eyes widened and he moved away from me a bit. "Vic, what's wrong?" He looked down right scared out of his mind and I could tell he was fighting our connection and he had his thoughts blocked off. He bolted out of the room a minute later.

I laid down on the couch in the library. Maybe someone will eventually find me as my boyfriend abandoned me here.

\------

Someone was shaking me and I opened my eyes to see Tay standing above me. "Kellin wake up!" I groaned and sat up. I immediately felt like throwing up so I pushed past Tay and ran to the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach and groaned.

Tay came into the bathroom a moment later and rubbed my back. "Hey you okay? Vic wanted me to come find you. He said you guys needed to talk?" I shook my head. "I'm not okay but did he look mad?" Tay shook her head.

"Nope he looked scared." She replied. I quickly brushed my teeth and went to Vic's room. I knocked on the door and heard him call "Enter!" He was sitting at the table wearing glasses as he went over reports. "Oh. Hey Kellin."

He motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs so I did. "We need to talk, Kellin." I nodded staring him right in his eyes. "If you want to break up with me, do it now. I can't deal with the hot and cold bullshit." Vic's eyes widened. "Kells! No I love you. No no no no no I don't want to break up." 

I let out a sigh of relief and Vic looked worried. "I'm sorry, you just acted weird around me earlier." He sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk about." He stood up and picked me off of the chair and laid me down on the bed and then crawled into next to me. "Kellin, when Tay woke you up in the library what happened?" He asked while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I ran to the bathroom and basically threw up everything in my stomach." Vic held me tighter and then I knew something was really wrong. "Kells there's only one reason a Vampire gets sick." He said and I started to panic!.

"OH MY GOD VIC! AM I GOING TO DIE?" I said. Vic started to laugh and I hit him gently. "No Kellin. You are not going to die." Vic said before kissing my cheek. I pushed away. "THEN WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" I shouted. I got the feeling of rage and I could literally murder Vic in this moment.

"Kellin you have to promise not to freak out." Vic said calmly. I was so ready to kill him if he didn't tell me. "Just fucking tell me." Vic sighed. "Kellin, you're pregnant." I laughed out of complete fear and shock.

"Kellin, this isn't a joke. We're having a child." It suddenly clicked in my head. "That's the third presence that I've been sensing lately. Vic this is great!" I said. We both fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

\----

Third Person POV

While Kellin and Vic were celebrating the excitement of their baby, there were people plotting. A knock fell upon the door of Jack's clan's mansion. Jack opened the door and laughed immediately. "You would never go against him would you? Think about this. You've known him since he was 10." Jack said to the person facing him.

"My decision is made or I wouldn't be on your doorstep. I would be with him and my girlfriend." Jack laughed and offered the guy in. "I cannot believe this." Jack exclaimed and hugged his friend. He pushed a button to summon his whole clan.

In an instant 30 people were in their meeting hall. Justin walked in and his eyes went wide. Once everyone sat down, Jack began his speech.

"Okay guys! This is a new member on our mission. His name is Gabe and he is known as Kellin Quinn's best friend." Everyone in unison said "Hi Gabe." Gabe smirked if Kellin could play dirty so could he.

He was single handily going to take down his best friend's boyfriend.


	20. Chapter 20

Vic's POV

Kellin was in my arms softly snoring, I feel all he does is sleep now. I am scared out of my mind too, Kells is pregnant. I'm going to be a father, this is fucking nuts. I kissed Kellin's cheek before slipping out of bed.

When I went downstairs I saw a short blonde walking around muttering words under her breath. "Excuse me?" I said. She didn't even flinch but kept walking through the house. "STOP THIS INSTANT!" I shouted and she turned towards me.

"Hello Victor. You should watch out for your boyfriend. Trust me, you're in my prayers." It suddenly clicked in my head that this is Alysha. Mike came up behind me and stared at her as she walked muttering prayers. I turned to face Mike and gave him a look which he returned.

"You do realize what she is?" I asked Mike. He nodded his head his movements changed from confident to my scared little brother. "Michael, she's a seer. Her and Leda could be very resourceful." Mike shook his head.

"Her father's a preacher, do you really want to make another enemy?" Mike said and yeah, that would be a reason to not tell her but still. "No, but anyways I need to talk to you because you're the only person I trust at this moment." Mike nodded and led me into his bedroom.

"What's wrong Vic?" He said. I sighed sitting down on his bed; he copied my actions and turned towards me. "Kellin's pregnant, Mike." Mike stood up. "VIC THIS ISN'T GOOD! WELL IT IS JUST REALLY BAD TIMING!" Mike shouted. I shook my head as I started crying.

Mike dropped and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Vic." He said hugging me. "I-I j-just w-want t-to protect him Mike." I sobbed. There was a knock on Mike's door and he got up and opened it. Kellin stood behind it trying to stop crying. I stood up and pulled him into a hug. "Oh Kells baby." I said. "I'm sorry Vic. I never wanted this to happen."

I kissed his forehead. "I know baby. Hey Mike, can you grab me some blood for Kellin?" Mike nodded and ran to the kitchen. I hugged Kellin tighter. "Look, we're going to be okay. Mike's going to bring you your blood and I need you to stay here with him for a little while, okay?" Kellin looked unsure but nodded.

I walked to the kitchen and found Mike heating up a mug. "Hey Mikey?" He turned to face me jumping at the mention of his name. "Can you watch Kells for a bit?" He nodded and honestly, I was glad I didn't need to be questioned at the moment.

I grabbed everything I needed and headed out to my final destination.

\-----

I walked around the back of this huge house when I saw my target sitting in the garden and wait..... that was Gabe?! Kellin is going to be heartbroken when he realizes I came here but I don't want him involved with this. I threw the bag into the fountain behind them earlier.

A mutter of words and it would all be over for one person. I said "Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude" which roughly translates to "The madness of it by the power of God thrust down to hell." Suddenly, smoke engulfed Jenna and she burned to death.

Gabe moved away in horror screaming for Jack to come and help him. "Oh Just wait Gabriel." I said. "You really want to start this, Victor?" I heard a voice say from behind me and I turned around to face Jack.

"Let's finish this once and for all." I said confidently.


	21. Chapter 21

Kellin's POV

A moment later, Mike walked in with a mug of blood for me. "Thanks Mikey! Where's Vic?" I asked him. Mike looked over at me confused. "He went out for a bit....why?" Mike said and fuck, really Vic you fucking moron.

That's not very nice Kells.

Shit, he let me in. I could tell he was physically okay except for the arrogance he was wearing proudly. How could he think he could do this by himself. Vic! Come Back Here NOW! I said hoping he still had our connection open.

I heard his beautiful laugh in my head and knew it was a lost cause. I turned to Mike and said "He's gone to fight Jack, Mike we have to go." Mike laughed in my face. I pouted at him. "Kells, you cannot go. I'll get some people that I trust to go with me." "NO! I'M SICK OF EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD. MY PARENTS DID IT, GABE DOES IT, AND VIC DOES IT. I'M FUCKING GOING AND THAT'S FINAL." Mike looked shocked but nodded.

We walked to the meeting room and he pressed the button to have everyone meet in the room. I sat in Vic's seat as technically, I'm Vic when he's not here. The hall quickly filled and chatter surrounded the walls of the small room. "ALRIGHT!" I shouted and silence fell among the room.

Everyone's eyes were on me, they were like hunters and I was their prey. "As you can see, Vic's not here at the moment and since I'm his boyfriend, I get to call all the shots at the moment." Chatter busted about the room and with my power I could read some of the stray thoughts thrown about.

Kellin, a leader?

He's Vic's little puppy dog.

This will be an interesting change from Vic.

I was pleasantly shocked with what I heard. "SILENCE!" I shouted and again the room fell silent. "I have a mission that I need some highly trusted people to help me on. Mike will be helping me choose these 10 people." The room was so silent in this moment that if something hit the floor, an echo would resonate.

I conferred with Mike in my head and we soon had a trustworthy list of ten people. I began to call out names. "Lyndsey Gunnulfsen." "Cesar Antonio Perry Soto" "Jaime Preciado" "Nicholas Anthony Martin" "Kyle David Hall" "Alexa San Roman" "Johnnie Guilbert" "Jeremy McKinnon" "Taylor Momsen" "Ashley Nicolette Frangipane"

The ten people stood up and we led them into Vic and I's room. "Why are we here Kellin?" Ashley who goes by Halsey asked. Taylor and Nick nodded in agreement. "Okay so this has to stay secret alright?" They all nodded, as they were afraid to say anything against but I knew Vic trusted them but I would always come first in his book.

"Okay so Vic decided to go after Jack and end this once and for all." Gasps were heard across the room and everyone was very shocked. "We need to go help him, does anyone object?" No one moved a muscle and I could clearly see why Vic trusted these people.

I motioned for Mike to take some of the attention off of me. "Alright, does anyone know where Jack's clan resides?" Jeremy raised his hand. "I'll lead us there." He said.

\---

Thirty Minutes Later, we were following Jeremy through the woods. They really didn't want to be found as they were practically off grid. "Now up to your left, we can see downtown through the brush." Jeremy said. Alexa slapped him upside the head as we walked.

"Shut the fuck up Jeremy." Johnnie said as he walked. "At last our destination!" Jeremy said making grand gestures. This place was fucking beautiful. It was a beachfront property and it was massive!!! "So what's the plan, Kellin?" Alexa asked.

"Find Vic." I said. We split off into groups after this. Me, Mike, Alexa, Lynn and Jaime were one group while Jeremy, Johnnie, Kyle, Taylor, Tony, Nick and Halsey were another group. They went around back while we went towards the front. I heard noises coming from the garden that was on the left side of the house.

I peeked through the fence and saw Gabe....? "What the fuck?" I whispered. Mike's look matched all my thoughts. He looked scared shitless if my best friend could turn on us then who else had? As this thought crossed through my mind I fell to the ground.

Pain was all I felt. A white hot searing pain coursed throughout my body and my group surrounded me to see what was wrong. The worst part is this pain wasn't all mine, it was shared.


	22. Chapter 22

Kellin's POV

I collapsed to the ground in agony. Vic was hurting; my Vic. Mike knelt next to me and pushed everyone away from me. "Is it Vic?" Mike whispered. I nodded through my tears. Then suddenly the pain was gone and I knew Vic cut me off. To him, It was better for him to have all the pain than to share it with me.

I stood up and everyone gave me a concerned look. I just needed to find Vic and quickly. I jumped over the fence not caring who saw me. "KELLIN!" Mike yelled but I could find no fucks to give. I flipped him off and ran to the backdoor but was stopped.

"Kells." I looked up to see Gabe. I pushed him away from me and glared at him. "You're no longer my best friend." I said. Fuck Gabe. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "I can help you find Vic, Kells please." I turned to him and read his mind to find he was speaking the truth.

"Fine." He grabbed my arm. He forcefully dragged me down the hallway and threw me into a room. There was a small light in the middle of the room. I heard someone let a small whimper. "Vic?" I asked curiously. The room light came on and the room was illuminated.

In the middle of the room sitting on a chair was Vic. He had bruises all over his arms and was bleeding pretty bad from his head and his nose. "K-Kellin g-g-go." I shook my head and began to walk over to him until someone came up behind.

Their face was still in the darkness and they held a blade up to Vic's throat. A overhead speaker began talking "Choose Wisely Mr. Bostwick or your boyfriend may die." I took a step backwards and the person let out a small noise of agreement. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS JACK?" I screamed.

The overhead speaker person began to laugh. "Ask him yourself, Kells." The person stepped out of the shadows and I saw it was Jack that held the knife against Vic's throat. "So Kellin, this is how it's going to be. You know you can still leave him and be with me and all of this can end." I shook my head. "I don't love you Jack. I love Vic." I said.

Jack started to get angry. "WHY NOT KELLIN?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR SIRE NOT VIC. DID HE TELL YOU ABOUT WHAT HE USED TO DO?" Jack screamed. I gave Vic a look and he started crying. "Victor, what did you do?" He looked towards the ground which I soon realized was a nervous habit. "I used to torture humans. Skin them alive actually..."

I knew Vic was into some dark things but skinning people? So that's why he didn't flinch at that part in American Horror Story. "That's okay babe, it's your past." I said. Vic looked up and gave me a look to which I nodded in response to. He smiled at me and I knew we were cool.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME KELLIN. HE'S A MURDER! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU. YOU NEED TO LEARN WHO'S ON YOUR SIDE AND WHO'S NOT. GET HIM." Two hands reached out and grabbed me. "NO PUT ME DOWN YOUR JERKS! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU." I yelled as they forced me into a seat across from Vic so I was still facing him and Jack. They tied me up and the only person I want to tie me up is the person sitting across from me.

Jack brought the knife away from Vic's neck and licked the blade but stopped abruptly. "You're pregnant." He said staring me down. I nodded. He slapped Vic and his cheek began to bleed. "You fucking whore. You couldn't keep it in your fucking pants." He punched Vic more and wrapped a hand around Vic's throat strangling him.

"JACK LET GO OF HIM!" I shouted and Jack released his grip on Vic but Vic was unconscious. "Oh look Kells. Your "boyfriend" can't handle a little pain." I tried to stop crying but it was hard. He stood behind Vic and put the knife up to his throat once again. "Kells, he wouldn't feel anyth-" Jack said but was cut off.

Gabe was standing behind a pile of dust that was known as Jack holding a stake. "Never forget Kells. I'm your best friend." He untied me and I ran over to Vic. "Baby, you have to wake up." I said shaking him. Vic please baby. I said through our connection.

He didn't move a muscle so I leaned in and kissed him. After a moment, he began to move his lips back against mine. He let out a small moan and Gabe scoffed. Vic pulled away and noticed Gabe standing there, he turned to me. "He helped." Vic nodded.

Me and Gabe helped carry him out of the mansion before burning it to the ground. Listening to the agonizing screams of everyone stuck inside. I kissed Vic as the building burned behind us. "I love you Victor Fuentes." He nodded. "I love you too Kellin Bostwick." We began our long trek home.


	23. Chapter 23

Vic's POV

I had blocked Kellin off from any of my thoughts and emotions. I felt like death to be honest, Jack had poisoned me with Dead Man's Blood before Kellin got there. He kept giving me frowns as not even his power could compete with mine. He walked into my room and slammed the door.

I opened the door behind him to find him sitting on my bed pouting. "Kellin?" I asked. He glared at me and I knew he was upset. My boyfriend was a drama queen sometimes. "I'm a drama queen?! Nice Vic." Great......he read my mind. "I know what you're thinking and you said it aloud. I didn't read your fucking thoughts because you won't let me." He screamed at me.

"Kells." I said. His look conveyed death and it was actually a stake through the heart. "I'm going to my apartment, if you try to follow me I won't hesitate to stake you." He said pushing me. I didn't even fight back. I just sunk to the floor.

I began to feel my cheeks grow wet and I realized that I was crying. I didn't know when I started and I don't think I was going to stop either.

\----

An hour later, a knock fell upon my door. "Enter." I shouted. I had been staring at my wall for over an hour. I felt empty without Kellin and I could tell our connection was open because I felt one emotion from him. Rage.

"Vic?" I looked up to see Tony standing before me. "They called you in for a mandatory meeting." He informed me. I nodded and he exited. Tony was quiet so I knew he wouldn't mention that I looked like absolute shit.

Mike hadn't been in to visit me lately. He always checked up on me after a fight but his girlfriend was becoming a huge distraction. I fixed myself up and headed out the door. I walked down to the meeting room where everyone's eyes scanned me.

I wish Kellin was here so he could tell me what everyone was thinking. I don't want to even see you let alone stand next to you. I heard in my head so I knew he was semi-listening to me. I sat down in my chair to face my clan.

A member of my clan stood up. I think his name was Alex Babinski. "Vic, we all want to know what happened tonight." A lot of people hummed in agreement. I took a deep breath and told the story leaving out the whole torture scheme of what Jack truly did to me.

Jaime and Tony stood up at the same time but Tony quickly sat down when his eyes locked with Jaime's. "We have an update on survivors from Jack's clan and we want to present that information to you." I nodded and motioned for him to continue on. "Obviously, your boyfriend's human friend Gabe made it out alive. A member of Jack's clan, Justin Hills has also made it out alive." I was shocked.

The dude Jenna had a thing with made it out alive, wow. "We have no clue where he's hiding sir." Jaime said staring at me. I considered our options for a moment before replying. "We can send out search parties. He can't hide forever. They have to feed." The whole room nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, not everyone from our clan made it out." I was reeling. How could I have been so stupid? I let members of my clan burn it down without checking if anyone was inside from our clan. "Who was the casualty?" I asked.

Jaime looked to the floor. "Vic...." He said softly. "Tell me now before I kill you." I said and Jaime looked scared. "It was Mike, Vic. He's dead." How could my baby brother actually be dead? What was this?

"You're lying." I replied. Jaime shook his head. "I really truly wish I was." I stormed out of the room and ran upstairs. "FUCK YOU!" I shouted to the sky. I fell onto my bed and the floodgate of tears opened up.

\-----

I don't know how long I've been crying for but I haven't stopped and I don't think I will. I felt a hand touch my back and rub it in a comforting way. I looked up to see Kellin sitting there. I took a minute to admire my boyfriend. He already had a small baby bump and I was so happy.

"I thought you were mad at me." I said. Kellin sighed. "I am. I still am at this moment but I think you needed the comfort of your boyfriend." I finally knew I was head over heels in love with this man sitting in front of me and I wouldn't change that for the world.


End file.
